


pumped up kicks (dicks or kids)

by appleness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Songfic, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleness/pseuds/appleness
Summary: история о трёх не совсем сорокалетних и не очень девственниках и об одном пиздюке, которому чем-то не угодили свитера с пингвинами.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pumped up kicks — навороченные кроссовки
> 
> это был мой первый #ауфест. ябл очень переживал. ОЧЕНЬ-ОЧЕНЬ.
> 
> первый раз писала о минсоке в главной роли и, знаете, мне очень понравилось.
> 
> настроение: #np klingande — pumped up (не игнорируйте, пожалуйста).
> 
> основано на почти реальных событиях.
> 
> насчёт такой раскладки пейрингов... думаю, парни больше универсальны, но поставила так, как поставила. 
> 
> пись: поддержите флэшмоб — купите в этот новый год себе в подарок свитер с пингвином/оленем с:

У Минсока сегодня хороший день. После нескольких часов непрерывного детского визга голова, как ни странно, не раскалывается. Салон в обычно переполненном автобусе пустует. Погода радует солнечным небом. Он любит такую осень: по-нежному тёплую на закате, когда приятный ветерок гладит щёки и пытается забраться под ворот свитера. Минсок, сопровождаемый недоумённым взглядом водителя, выходит на две остановки раньше. Несмотря на то, что пятки горят из-за неудобных туфель, от которых он избавляется сразу же, как заканчиваются уроки, ему хочется пройтись до дома пешком. Настроение плейлиста в плеере передаётся и ему. Рюкзак с непроверенными тетрадями за спиной кажется невообразимо лёгким. Шагать вот так, в любимых кроссовках и с музыкой в наушниках, чистое удовольствие. Pumped up kicks, мать его.  
  
Район, где Минсок живёт с самого детства, чистый и красивый. Дома, выстроенные в два ряда от дороги, словно длинный светлый коридор высотой не выше двух этажей с маленьким чердаком, похожи на те, что показывают в фильмах о счастливой жизни. Минсок, конечно, далеко не мечтатель, но сегодня хочется думать, что он — главный персонаж какого-нибудь очередного «Плезантвиля». Уголки губ невольно ползут вверх, и улыбка не спадает с его лица всё то время, что он добирается до знакомого двора.  
  
Система даёт сбой сразу же, как он оказывается у калитки. У гаража припаркован незнакомый автомобиль — значит, родители принимают гостей. Если Минсок и растроен, то совсем чуть-чуть. По пятницам у него расписание бешеное: четыре урока у начального звена, три дополнительных занятия у дошколят и индивидуальное — с немым сыном коллеги. Под конец недели он вымотан и по-хорошему — ему бы отдохнуть в тишине. Да только, зная своих предков, Минсок на такой расклад теперь не рассчитывает. Выходные — как маленький праздник, если к ним кто-нибудь приезжает. А случается это часто, да.  
  
В доме шумно — разговоры разбавляются мужским гоготом и женским хихиканьем, пока Минсок, наступив на пятки, снимает обувь и идёт в гостиную. Ему кажется, компания собралась большая, но нет: за круглым столом устроились отец с матерью и семья из троих человек — родители и, видимо, их сын. Такой же угловатый и с вытянутым лицом. Ему застолье явно не приходится по душе: сидит с таким выражением, будто на ужин подали одни лимоны. Конечно, кому будет весело проводить время в окружении стариков, кроме самих стариков. Усмешку Минсок маскирует под добродушную улыбку.  
  
— О, сынок! — первой его замечает госпожа Ким. — У тебя телефон выключен, мы не дозвонились, потому сели без тебя. Давай к нам скорее.  
  
— У меня батарея разрядилась. Ничего страшного, — отвечает Минсок и уже обращается к гостям: — Добрый вечер. Я Ким Минсок. Рад видеть вас в нашем доме.  
  
Знакомство проходит довольно быстро и без лишней суеты: рукопожатие с господином О, поцелуй в щёку от его жены и обмен кивками с Сехуном, их девятнадцатилетним сынком. От его кислой мины Минсоку хочется рассмеяться, и он, воспользовавшись моментом, сбегает в комнату, чтобы скинуть рюкзак, переодеться в домашнюю одежду и вымыть руки. Там он и вспоминает, что мать пару недель назад говорила что-то о друге отца, который приедет с семьёй погостить на время отпуска. Городок их хоть и маленький, зато у самого моря.  
  
— Ну так, Минсок, сколько ты уже работаешь в школе? — обращается к нему господин О, когда Минсок вновь присоединяется к ним.  
  
— Около пяти лет. — Минсок уделяет больше внимания тушёной свинине в своей тарелке, но после потока очередных вопросов приходится оторваться от еды и добавить: — Честно, никогда не думал, что стану работать в школе. Поступая в педагогический, я надеялся лишь на то, что в совершенстве изучу язык, а вышло так, что научился неплохо преподносить знания другим. Случайность, которая меня полностью устраивает, — он пожимает плечами и возвращается к ужину.  
  
— Тебе просто повезло, — с хохотком вмешивается господин Ким. — Если бы не директор Со, ты бы вряд ли устроился в частную школу, — но не заметить, насколько он гордится сыном, невозможно.  
  
Минсок фыркает. Безобидные споры с отцом доставляют ему особое удовольствие.  
  
— Мы с ним вообще-то на научной конференции филологов познакомились, где я с докладом выступал. И в школу к себе он меня не за красивые глаза работать позвал. — Желание совсем по-ребячески показать язык своему старику пропадает, когда Минсок встречается взглядом с Сехуном. Тот поникший и за весь ужин и слова не проронил; Минсоку его, на самом деле, даже немножечко жаль. В его годы он тоже, признаться, не особо любил посиделки со старшими.  
  
— А наш Сехунни, — госпожа О гладит сына по голове, отчего тот вздрагивает и ведёт плечом, — собирается в экономический. Он у нас, к сожалению, не гуманитарий.  
  
— Но и не великий математик, — замечает парень, опустив глаза в тарелку.  
  
— Так ты же в университет идёшь для чего? Правильно! Учиться. Тебе ничего не мешает им стать, — говорит господин О.  
  
Минсоку интересно — он один заметил натянутую улыбку мужчины; и, скосив взгляд в сторону, ловит, с какой досадой Сехун поджимает губы. Последнее, чего бы хотелось Минсоку в пятничный вечер — так это становиться свидетелем сцены разбора полётов. Но через пару минут, когда госпожа О интересуется, есть ли у такого симпатичного парня девушка, а мать вздыхает, мол, в двадцать восемь уже пора бы задуматься и о подарке в виде внуков, он меняет мнение. Только не о личной жизни, пожалуйста. Минсок отшучивается глупым: « _Что вы! Я женат на своей работе. У меня целых 150 детей_ », и сославшись на занятость, сбегает к себе.  
  
Первым делом нужно отзвониться Бэкхёну. Этот придурок оставил больше десятка пропущенных. Однако Минсок не спешит ему звонить, потому что знает:  
  
а) Бэкхён вечно забывает о его расписании (а пора бы уже запомнить, что некоторые на работе действительно, блять, работают);  
б) Бэкхён любит много болтать ни о чём (в турагенстве, где он просиживает булки, клиентов — раз-два и обчёлся);  
в) Если бы случилось что-то серьёзное, то Бэкхён бы уже давно примчался.  
  
Когда до победного убитый телефон немного заряжается, приходят сообщения от Чондэ. Тот шлёт Минсоку смайл унылой собачки, сидящей в эмо-углу, а это значит, что на днях их ждёт попойка в стиле « _проблемы свои запить, потом на них забить_ » (обычно после таких попоек у Чондэ включается режим « _снова их вспомнить_ », но об этом в их тесном кругу тактично умалчивают). Теперь Минсок понимает, зачем Бэкхён названивал ему — наверняка уже придумал, чем они займутся завтра, в рамках традиции торжественного смачивания рассыпающегося песочка. Он у них выступает в роли генератора идей — не всегда гениальных, нередко даже мерзких (хотя после третьего тоста уже становится всё равно), но, стоит признать, Минсоку с Чондэ и до такого не додуматься. И, наверное, это даже к лучшему: первый обычно занят детьми, что стресс немалый, а второй — пиздостраданиями по любому поводу. Не компания, а слёт моральных мазохистов. Минсоку нравится.  
  
Минсок, сняв телефон с зарядки и захватив с собой пачку сигарет, выходит на небольшой балкончик. Он набирает Бэка и пытается подкурить заныканной в оконной раме зажигалкой. Сигарета синему огоньку не поддаётся, и Минсок с тихим « _бля-я-ять_ » зажимает трубку между плечом и щекой, чтобы освободить обе руки. Бэкхён на звонок не отвечает. Видимо, залупился не на шутку. Минсок к таким закидонам привык, потому продолжать считает бессмысленным. Надо будет — звякнет ещё раз. Спрятав телефон в карман, он ставит локти на перила и, наконец-то, наслаждается тишиной.  
  
Темнеет, и небо медленно затягивается грязно-синей поволокой, ветер усиливается. Минсок, зажав окурок в зубах, ладонями растирает предплечья — холодно. Сейчас бы накинуть толстовку, но возвращаться в комнату лень. За своими мыслями он не сразу замечает дымок, тянущийся снизу. Приходится сильно перегнуться через перила, чтобы увидеть блондинистую макушку Сехуна, прислонившегося к стене. Из соображений приличия, стоило бы оставить его наедине с собой, но Минсок и не думает уходить, наблюдает за ним со своего укрытия, как дежурная бабка-блюстительница порядка. И не ошибается: пацан быстро подносит сигарету ко рту и так же быстро затягивается, оглядываясь нервно. Прячется, гадёныш. Минсок фыркает: нет, ну вы только посмотрите на этого предствителя прогрессивной молодёжи! Вот куда они так торопятся? В свои девятнадцать у Сехуна плечи шире, чем у Чондэ и Бэкхёна, вместе взятых, а рост заставляет вспомнить, почему Минсок носит обувь со стельками. Такого за щечки не ущипнешь (не дотянешься), и на руках плачущего не потаскаешь — сам своими ручищами в охапку загребет, и поминай, как звали. Кстати, о руках: у пацана правая в гипсе, оттого и курит как-то кое-как, левой, торопливо. Вот те на! Минсок за ужином даже внимания не обратил. В голову сразу лезут шуточки неприличные, но Минсок проглатывает их вместе с дымом. Странно будет, если на всю улицу раздастся крик, что частая дрочка — это искусство, и не всегда приводит к переломам рук (хорошо, что не раздался — шутит Минсок не очень).  
  
Он улыбается, когда телефон Сехуна раздаётся громкой хипхапчиной, отчего его хозяин подпрыгивает на месте, едва не схватившись за сердце.  
  
— Хэй, бля, чо не звоните, уроды! — начинает он совсем не по-детски слегка хриплым голосом, зато щёки дует, точно пятилетка. — Я вообще-то тут с ума схожу. Прикиньте, целую неделю с предками. Ебать, да лучше бы я ногу сломал. Или вообще разбился!  
  
Минсок на такие заявления лишь качает головой. Типичный пубертат, тск тск. Тем временем Сехун, не стесняясь в выражениях, продолжает:  
  
— Вот вы суки, а! Смешно вам! Вы-то сейчас гуляете, а я здесь тухну… Да где я найду компанию? Ну есть у них сын, и чо? Там какой-то сорокалетний девственник. Учитель в школе. По-любому не пьёт, не курит, и вообще! Прикиньте, у него свитер с пингвином! Пидор какой-то, ну вот серьёзно.   
  
Минсоку не столько за «пидора», сколько за любимый свитер обидно. Бэкхён на прошлый день рождения подарил, между прочим, да и ученики от него в восторге. Маленький Минджу из второго класса пришёл на уроки в похожем, и все дети ему завидовали! Вот гад…  
  
— Да чему он меня научит? — мягко смеётся Сехун, и кадык его дёргается под кожей. — Ага, даст погонять свитер. У него, наверное, и с оленями есть, — и взрывается хохотом. Хотя чего ржать-то, ведь у Минсока и вправду есть. — Да ладно, побуду паинькой, может, и прокатит. Предки же не смогут дуться на меня вечность. Ладно-ладно, пойду я. Не хочу палиться. Ну всё, твари, йехет вам!  
  
Сехун вытягивает из бычка последнее и, потушив его о кирпичную стену, выбрасывает в траву. Даже Минсок не позволяет себе подобного… В нём зарождается нечто между ненавистью и отвращением. Гадкий пацан.  
  
Минсок возвращается в комнату и первым делом падает в ворох одеял на кровати. Кутается в них гусеничкой, только сейчас наконец-то осознавая, что за этой слежкой замёрз до дрожи. Хлопнув себя по лбу, вспоминает, что где-то в кармане его спортивок так же уютно закутан телефон. Дай бог, чтоб живой. Приходится поизворачиваться ужиком, чтобы за брелок вытянуть родненький «Samsung». Мало того, что на нём — ни единой царапины, так ещё и Бэк висит на линии уже четвёртую минуту. Минсок подносит трубку к уху и слышит:  
  
— Бля, слышь, Мин, я тебе жопу надеру, ну чо ты молчишь, а?  
  
— Да я нечаянно набрал. Видимо, нажалось, пока в кармане лежал. Чо там, как дела? — спрашивает он с зевком.  
  
— Да у меня, в отличие от вас, неудачников, нормально всё. — Бэкхён себе не изменяет. — Чондэ сказал, если в ближайшие дни не напьётся в караоке, то у него случится истерика, а у нас — нервный тик. Так что готовь платочки, друг.  
  
— Опять что-то в отделе?  
  
— Ну, не без этого, — вздыхает Бён. — Но с этим мы разберёмся. Ты мне лучше скажи, кто это был у тебя, пока я на проводе висел, и что он имеет против свитеров с пингвинами?  
  
— О, ты слышал? Да пиздюк один. Сын родительских гостей. Будет неделю у нас жить, — Минсок, сам от себя не ожидая, отвечает с толикой раздражения. Его, между прочим, такой расклад тоже не особо радует.  
  
— Значит, завтра у тебя не соберёмся? Я так соскучился по мистеру Хрю.  
  
Минсок невольно и с неким облегчением улыбается. Ох уж эта любовь Бэкхёна к — в буквальном смысле — свиньям.  
  
— Да почему. Ма говорила, они завтра на море с ночёвкой. Так что планы не меняются. И да, мистер Хрю просил передать тебе, что сегодня он спит со мной, — Минсок с улыбкой смотрит на длинную — во весь его рост — подушку.  
  
— А это было обидно! — орёт Бэкхён так, что Минсок морщится. Однако оба спустя мгновение уже ржут до слёз. — Ладно, пойду я. Тебе наверняка ещё стопки тетрадок проверять.  
  
— Угадал, — Минсок с грустью смотрит на рюкзак, в котором куча работы. — До завтра.  
  
— Ага, — отзывается Бэк, а потом добавляет: — И передай своему пиздюку, который не любит свитера с пингвинами, что если дядя Бэкхён его встретит, то кое-кого ждёт очень долгий и увлекательный разговор о моде и стиле. Окей?  
  
Минсок кидает « _окей-окей_ » и сбрасывает вызов, уже для себя решив, что сделает всё возможное, чтоб эта встреча разных поколений так и не состоялась.  
  


▲▼

  
  
Сехуну девятнадцать, но ему не стыдно пользоваться детскими уловками, если дело касается его личного пространства. Он лежит на диване в гостиной, где, собственно, и ночевал, и тихонько стонет, заломив одну руку за голову, а вторую — перебинтованную — положив на вздутый живот. Однако его актёрский талант никто не оценивает, и ему приходится увеличить громкость страданий до максимума. Первой отзывается госпожа Ким:  
  
— О, милый, что с тобой?  
  
Затем подключается мать:  
  
— Сехун, что, опять живот?  
  
И философская мысль отца:  
  
— Не болячка, так срачка.  
  
Спасательная операция разворачивается не столь масштабно: Сехуну дают таблетку и предлагают поспать, пока старшие собирают вещи на пляж. Он понимает, что ситуация критическая, и нужно что-нибудь сделать, чтобы его не забрали с собой, прямо сейчас. Уж лучше телик, диван и прохлада в доме, чем день на открытом солнце и палатка с храпящим отцом. Сехун, собрав всё своё мужество, направляется в туалет. Там издаёт звуки расстройства желудка, умывает лицо и возвращается в гостиную. План, если честно, так себе, но на родителей действует, когда он повторяет свой поход в уборную раз пять.  
  
Отец обещает:  
  
— Учудишь что-нибудь снова, собственными руками тебя прибью.  
  
— Не бойся, па, — зевает Сехун. — Если бы даже захотел, не угнал бы у тебя больше тачку. — И, заметив, как приподнялась бровь на строгом лице, поясняет: — Ты же на ней сейчас уедешь.  
  
— И в кого ты такой? — качает головой господин О. — Вот Минсок — замечательный сын. Как я завидую Югыну и Сохён.  
  
Сехун едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
  
— Итак, из дома никуда, даже когда вернётся Минсок. Понял? И чтобы слушался хёна.  
  
— Да, пап. Хорошо, пап, — гаденько улыбается парень, отчего хитрых глаз почти не видно. — Не переживай. Я буду хорошим мальчиком.  
  
И весь день он действительно ведёт себя так, как и обещал: валяется на диване, переключая каналы и таская закуски со стащенной из кухни тарелки. Иногда созванивается с друзьями и слушает, как они замечательно проводят время в Сеуле. Сорокалетнего девственника нет дома с самого утра, и, впрочем, это идеально. Но не тогда, когда растущий организм требует вредной пищи, типа чипсов и колы. Сехун решает, что ничего не случится, если он возьмёт запасные ключи с тумбочки и прогуляется до ближайшего магазина.  
  
Ему, определённо, везёт, когда, спустя минут пятнадцать пешего, на глаза попадается супермаркет. Он медленно бродит от прилавка к прилавку, ленивым взглядом изучая их содержимое. «Pringles», «Binggrae» или «Lays». Кола, банановое молоко или, может, взять баночку пива? Ну, для поднятия настроения. Выбор падает на «Hite», и Сехун тянется к ручке, чтобы открыть холодильник, как вдруг по всему залу, где, кстати, не так уж много народа, раздаётся бешеный крик. Парень выпрямляется и, нахмурив брови, оглядывается по сторонам. Он не удивится, если вдруг случится апокалипсис или, например, ограбление. В конце концов, удача его настолько ‚любит‘, что каждый раз подкидывает что-нибудь пиздецовое. Звуки приближаются, и он проходит чуть вперёд, выглядывая из-за стойки с туалетной бумагой. Где-то в этот момент к нему и приходит осознание: удача откровенно над ним издевается, так как его только что сбило с ног нечто тяжёлое, громкое и… смеющееся? Распластавшись на кафеле, Сехун мало что понимает, но, стоит повернуть голову вправо и отодвинуть банку с горошком, как ситуация проясняется. На него наехала, чёрт возьми, тележка! Тележка с продуктами и, по всей видимости, человеком, который прямо сейчас находится в ней, пусть она и опрокинута набок.  
  
— Боже, Бэк! — слышится совсем рядом. — Ты завалил человека! Буквально! А что, если не буквально?.. Я, конечно, оптимист, но у меня дома хранится два мешка сухарей, так что голодным тебя не оставим. И да, я буду скучать, братишка.  
  
— Ой, пошёл-ка ты в пизду, — отзывается этот самый Бэк, пытаясь подняться на ноги.  
  
— Вот так меня ещё никто не оскорблял, — отвечает всё тот же голос с наигранным драматизмом.  
  
— Бля, ребята, кажется, я отбил себе задницу, — Бэк потирает филейную часть и морщится. Сехун, засмотревшись на невысокого мужчину в смешных штанах кислотного зеленого цвета, не понимает, в какой момент и, главное, кто возвращает его в вертикальное положение.  
  
— Чувак! Хэй, чувак, — обращаются к нему тихим шёпотом. — Ты как, жив?  
  
Потрогав одной рукой голову, а другой, которая в гипсе, просто пошевелив, Сехун заторможенно кивает. Парень в очках с толстой оправой, появившийся перед ним слишком внезапно, улыбается и что-то говорит, но ничего не удаётся разобрать — в ушах шумит.  
  
— Слушайте, ну вы и свиньи. Просил же, тише будьте! Вспомните, чем в прошлый раз ваши гонки закончились. — В сознание врывается ещё один голос. Сехуну он кажется смутно знакомым. — Да и родаки учеников тут ходить могут.  
  
— Не очкуй, — отмахивается Бэк, с лицом « _это не я, я просто мимо проходил_ » составляющий упаковки с бумагой обратно. — Зал пустой. Никто из персонала даже не примчался сюда, а ты ноешь.  
  
— Я не ною, просто не хочу, чтобы слухи… — Минсок резко останавливается, будто перед ним внезапно вырастает невидимая стена. — Сехун? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
И с двух сторон до слуха Сехуна, будто бы эхо, доносится его имя.  
  
— Сехун?  
  
— Тот самый Сехун?  
  
Минсок со вздохом говорит:  
  
— Да, парни, знакомьтесь, это тот самый…  
  
— Пиздюк, который не любит свитера с пингвинами и считает тебя сорокалетним девственником? — прищуривается Бэкхён, опасно сжимая в руке упаковку сосисок.  
  
Минсок снова вздыхает. И с кем он общается? Никакого такта.  
  
— Да.  
  
Сехун с банкой зелёного горошка в руке давит улыбочку и лихорадочно размышляет, когда успел так жёстко проебаться.  
  


▲▼

  
  
Бэкхёна никакие «хёны» и уменьшительно-ласкательные в оборот не берут, и он всю дорогу отчитывает сначала Чондэ, который оплатил младшенькому чипсы и пиво, а затем и самого младшенького, который не заслужил их. Минсок, идущий позади, молча попивает сок из трубочки и тихо хмыкает, лишь когда Бён в ходе промывки чужих мозгов бросает что-то из ряда вон. Опустивший голову Сехун виноватым щеночком бредёт где-то рядом. У подбитой брови держит пакет с брокколи, что вот-вот и растает. Ему, на самом деле, не столько совестно, сколько стрёмно, что снова получит нагоняй от отца прилюдно. А в том, что он получит, если о его умозаключениях и вечерних походах в магазин узнается, Сехун уверен на сто процентов. Потому и строит сейчас из себя невинную пташку, лишь бы задруганиться с хёнами и войти в их доверие.  
  
На ближайшую неделю его спальное место — диван в чужой гостиной, так как комната для гостей занята родителями, и он бы обязательно — хотя бы на сегодня — там скрылся, да только Бэкхён приказным тоном, будто вместо двух лет в армии отслужил целых десять, просит его остаться. Сехун, замерший у лестницы, сглатывает то неприятное, что скребёт в горле, и плетётся к дивану. С обречённым видом садится на самый краешек и жмётся к подлокотнику, словно Чондэ, пристроившийся рядом, не иначе, как волчок и сейчас его съест.  
  
Минсок с пакетами пропадает на кухне, а Бэкхён с нахмуренными бровями опускается в кресло прямо напротив. Пальцы складывает домиком у подбородка и, прищурившись, долго смотрит на пацана.  
  
— Итак, — наконец говорит он. — Может, объяснишь, чем тебя не устраивают свитеры с, прошу заметить, очень модным принтом?  
  
Чондэ открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в защиту младшенького, — вечно он как самый добрый самаритянин в мире, но Бэкхён жестом руки просит его заткнуться.  
  
Набравшийся смелости Сехун откидывается на спинку и отвечает:  
  
— Ну серьёзно, а что в них клёвого? Если и надевать такое, то только по праздникам. Например, на Хэллоуин, — его губы складываются в мерзкую улыбочку.  
  
— Остришь, значит. — Бэкхён кидает в ответ точно такую же, не сулящую ничего хорошего для собеседника. — Ну окей, давай разберёмся. Вот сейчас в моде все эти ваши бренды. Да плевать, что именно на тебе, лишь бы на футболке значок какой-нибудь известной фирмы, на спортивках полоски, кроссовки обязательно с «air», бейсболка с «Supreme» и рюкзачок от MCM! Просто пошесть какая-то.  
  
Сехун невольно принимается поглаживать ту сторону груди, где на водолазке нашито «Nike», а Бэкхён тем временем продолжает:  
  
— Только давай посмотрим правде в глаза. Вот встретишь ты, например, тёлочку своей мечты и, как думаешь, кого она запомнит? Чувака с маленькой нашивкой, как у многих, или парня в свитере с пингвином?  
  
— Так ты мне этот свитер подарил для того, чтобы я себе кого-нибудь подцепил? — Минсок вовремя входит в гостиную с огромным дымящимся блюдом. На нём — курочка, разогретая в духовке, сосиски и картофель фри.  
  
Бэкхён, прикрыв веки, едва заметно ведёт носом и сквозь сладенькую улыбку бормочет:  
  
— Естественно, да. Смотри, даже малолетки тебя девственником считают.  
  
Сехуну становится не по себе, а когда он ловит тёмный взгляд Минсока, то вовсе краснеет и опускает глазки в пол.  
  
— Да блин, не в шмотках дело! — вмешивается Чондэ. Он встаёт с дивана, чтобы помочь Минсоку расставить банки пива на столе и открыть пачки со снэками. — Я вот вообще вынужден каждый день по дресс-коду выряжаться и…  
  
— Ой, — вздыхает Бэкхён и тычет в друга ножкой, успешно стащенной с тарелки. — Ты бы помалкивал, а! Тухнешь в своём офисе, планктон несчастный… Тут даже свитер с пингвином не поможет — у тебя лицо похлеще пояса целомудрия работает.  
  
Чондэ кидает на него красноречивый взгляд и поджимает губы. Минсок отвешивает Бёну смачный поздатыльник и успокаивает Чондэ, схватившегося за банку с пивом:  
  
— Чонни, детка, ты же знаешь, что Бэк тебе от большой любви это говорит. Не принимай близко к сердцу его слова. — А затем, наклонившись к самой его каштановой макушке, добавляет шёпотом: — И да, может, свитер с пингвином и не поможет, но вот бельё с пайетками, что мы тебе на прошлое Рождество дарили, когда-нибудь сделает своё дело.  
  
— Конечно! — воодушевленно голосит Бэк, вскочив с кресла. — Если только он когда-нибудь от своего костюмчика избавится. В чём я очень, знаете ли, сомневаюсь…  
  
Сехун за их перепалкой наблюдает с некой долей скепсиса на лице. И где взрослые серьёзные парни, о которых рассказывала вчера за ужином госпожа Ким? « _Друзья нашего Минсока замечательные. Один работает в аналитическом отделе крупной компании, а второй в популярном турагентстве. Очень интеллигентные и приятные молодые люди_ ».  
  
— Так, всё. Давайте заткнёмся и выпьем по первой молча, надоели, — командует хозяин дома, устроившись прямо на полу, и все следуют его примеру: с пшиком открывают банки и опустошают их в несколько глотков. Затем чавкают курицей и хрустят чипсами.  
  
Смачно отрыгнув, Бэкхён разваливается в кресле. Одна его нога на подлокотнике, другая вытянута под столом. Он расслабляет пояс на узких штанах, а затем и вовсе расстёгивает ширинку, вывалив наеденное пузо на всеобщее обозрение.  
  
« _…очень интеллигентные и приятные молодые люди…_ »  
  
— На самом деле, — начинает с явной досадой в голосе. — Я могу хоть голым на работу прийти, а толку никакого: господин Пак возит на Бали исключительно грудастых блондинок с длиннющими ногами.  
  
 — И чо расстраиваться, — хмыкает Минсок, облизывая жирные пальцы. — В блондина ты уже перекрасился. Осталось только ноги с сиськами отрастить, — и смеётся заливисто, когда Бэк с громким « _йа_!» порывается его пнуть.  
  
Сехуну кажется, или у него действительно проблемы со слухом, но произнесённое Бэкхёном «господин Пак» эхом разливается где-то на задворках его сознания.  
  
— Хён, — обращается он. — Ты, наверное, хотел сказать «госпожа Пак», да? — и заискивающе тянет уголки губ. Святая троица переводит всё внимание на него, и на мгновение наступает неловкая тишина.  
  
Минсок смотрит на Бэкхёна с укоризной и едва заметно качает головой. Не нужно Сехуну знать такие подробности. Не то чтобы Минсок стыдился своих друзей, но он не понаслышке знает, к каким последствиям подобная новость может привести.  
  
Бэкхён же тяжёлый взгляд Минсока выдерживает стойко и, повернувшись к Сехуну, который, честно говоря, ни хрена не понимает, поясняет:  
  
— Я гей, ок? И если бы ты увидел господина Пака, то тоже бы им стал, понятно?  
  
Сехуну достаточно сделать пару кивков, чтобы напряжение, повисшее между ними, спало. В конце концов, это не его дело, кто с кем спит. И пусть тот факт, что рядом с ним гомосексуалы, не особо радует, но ничего не поделать. Главное — не ляпнуть потом где-нибудь в компании, чтобы не превратиться в объект насмешек. Друзьям-то он рот закроет, но репутацию уже не вернуть.  
  
— Ну и славненько, — заключает Бэкхён и снова продолжает: — Так вот, вернёмся к Бали.  
  
— Знаешь, мне хочется пошло пошутить насчёт твоего этого Бали, но в присутствии детей не стану, — отзывается Чондэ. Его очки покоятся на макушке, собрав наверх и отросшую чёлку. Он ковыряет пальцем между сидениями в диване и медленно потягивает пиво. На лице играет улыбка — слабая, одними лишь кончиками губ, и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы понять: настроение его не для шуток, и Сехун тут совсем не причём.  
  
Минсоку где-то внутри давит неприятно, потому что эти двое такие тупые, господи! Когда-нибудь, он на это очень надеется, ему снизойдёт с небес, и Чондэ, наконец-то, станет видеть дальше собственного носа, а Бэкхён прекратит упрямиться и играть в жестокие игры, причиняя боль лишь самому себе. Ну и совсем чуть-чуть Минсоку, который просто не может не переживать за друзей.  
  
— Так ты тоже, ну… — Сехун прячет взгляд за банкой пива. — Того?  
  
— Ага, — Чондэ отвечает максимально честно. В любой другой компании он бы и под дулом пистолета не признался, но сейчас, в кругу близких, ему нечего стыдиться. Возможно, в будущем он сможет так же свободно, как и Бэкхён, заявлять о своей ориентации обществу. Чондэ, по правде, очень бы этого хотелось, однако терять место на работе он не готов. Там и так ползут неоднозначные слухи…  
  
— А ты? — пацан смотрит на Минсока, обнявшего колени и потерявшегося в собственных мыслях. Тот не сразу реагирует, а когда всё же собирается с ответом, Бэкхён говорит за него:  
  
— Не-е-ет, Минсок у нас по девочкам. Он даже как-то помолвлен был, но… — но закончить не успевает, так как натыкается на недовольную мину друга и получает от Чондэ пустой банкой в плечо. — Ну, в общем, нет, он не гей, хотя мордашкой, признаться, вышел. Сладенький ты мой, — сюсюкает Бэкхён с прегаденькой ухмылочкой, и все заливаются хохотом.  
  
Чондэ тем временем легонько толкает Сехуна в бок:  
  
— Хэй, а что с рукой? А то мне снова хочется пошло пошутить…  
  
Сехун, гоготнув, гладит здоровой рукой гипс. У него трещина в запястье и перелом большого пальца; травма иногда даёт о себе знать ноющей пульсацией.  
  
— Да я машину у бати с друганами угнал, — он душой не кривит, рассказывает всё как есть. — Захотели девчонок покатать. Не учли того факта, что никто из нас ещё не получил водительские, и вписались в стену здания. Все живы, — поднимает забинтованную до середины предплечья руку, — и почти здоровы.  
  
Его рассказ вызывает добродушный смех у мужчин.  
  
— Да-а, — тянет Минсок и опрокидывается спиной на ковёр. — Вам повезло ещё. Коллега взял класс в старшей школе, и у него таких случаев каждый месяц по два раза. И кстати, не всегда со счастливым концом.  
  
Сехун передёргивает плечами, представляя другой финал того вечера.  
  
— Йа! Хватит ребёнка пугать. Рассказываешь тут на ночь страшилки, — Бэкхён носком пытается дотянуться до лица друга, но Минсок слишком далеко, а Бэкхёну слишком лень. Чондэ, обнимая подушку в виде гамбургера, смеётся ещё громче.  
  
— Боже, вы такие придурки, — заключает он с довольным видом и закидывает в рот горсть арахиса.  
  
Вечер, на удивление, уютный. Сехун давно так не проводил время. Он привык к шумным тусовкам на Хондэ с кучей девушек и парней. Вечный галдёж, взрывы смеха, суета… Отношения напоказ, будь они дружескими или же романтическими — не важно. Сейчас же всё так спокойно, по-домашнему, и ему, как ни странно, нравится. За все пару часов, что они сидят за столом и болтают, Сехун достаёт телефон лишь единожды, чтобы ответить на сообщение друга скупым « _занят_ » и отключиться. В какой-то момент он приходит к выводу: как хорошо, что он не поехал с предками на море.  
  


▲▼

  
  
Утро Минсока начинается в два часа дня. В принципе, это нормально, так как засыпает он около пяти, когда провожает такси с изрядно захмелевшими Чондэ и Бэкхёном. Душ его немного освежает, но, вспомнив, сколько всего предстоит сделать, он сразу же поникает и дуется. Минсок любит свою работу, но порой ответственность, что лежит на его плечах, становится неподъёмным грузом.  
  
Сехун до сих пор дрыхнет в гостиной: раскинул конечности в стороны и похрапывает, зарывшись с головой под подушку. Минсок не собирается его будить — родители обещали вернуться домой ближе к вечеру. Он идёт на кухню едва ли не на цыпочках, но наступает на пакет с недоеденными чипсами и не может удержаться от громкого « _чёрт!_ ».  
  
— Бля-я-я, отключите будильник, — спросонья жалуется Сехун, подняв припухшее лицо. Щёку украшает красноватый след от подушки, на голове воронье гнездо, футболка задралась, оголяя поясницу. Глаза его — две щёлки — фокусируются на застывшем у кресла Минсоке. — О, привет! — мальчишка машет ему гипсом и тянет рот в улыбке. Ощущение, будто он всё ещё пьян, и Минсок хмурится. Всё же не стоило так откровенничать вчера в его присутствии, мало ли что взболтнёт родителям.  
  
— Завтракать будешь? — спрашивает он, и Сехун кивает, перед тем как снова упасть лицом в подушку.  
  
На обедо-завтрак у них рамён и салат из овощей — Минсоку лень стоять у плиты полдня. Сехун чавкает громко, за что и получает по высветленной макушке полотенцем.  
  
— Ну хё-ё-он! — хнычет, потирая лоб, которому тоже досталось. Раньше Сехуну редко доводилось обращаться к кому-то официально, но после вчерашнего это тёплое, мягкое «хён», звучащее его голосом, кажется чем-то привычным.  
  
Минсок для него всё ещё нераскрытая книга. Он не настолько болтлив, как его друзья, не настолько участлив по отношению к Сехуну, и это, признаться, немного задевает. Сехуну от нечего делать вдруг становится интересно, какой он на самом деле. Всё, что Сехун о нём знает — то, что хён стесняется своей улыбки, часто прикрывая её ладонью, и взгляд у него пронзительный, от которого холодок внутри. Хотя сам Минсок — если бы не глаза, конечно, — выглядит вполне дружелюбно и даже, наверное, мило. Особенно сейчас, с пальмочкой на макушке и с набитыми едой щеками.  
  
— Слушай, я одного не понимаю. — Вчера Бэкхён предложил ему сходить с ними на рыбалку, и Сехун согласился — всё лучше, чем зависать с предками. — А почему на рыбалку вы идёте вечером, ещё и в воскресенье?  
  
Минсок отрывается от глубокой тарелки, в которой почти утопил лицо, втягивает лапшу в рот, вытирает губы и только тогда отвечает:  
  
— Узнаешь.  
  
Чёртов интриган, думает Сехун, и агрессивно кусает чокопай.  
  
До вечера Минсок не выходит из своей комнаты, а Сехун не решается его тревожить. Он отлёживает бока, копаясь в телефоне, переписывается со своими бро и часто бегает покурить, пока есть возможность. Он уверен, пусть и не на все сто процентов, что Минсок его не заложит.  
  
Когда приезжают родители, сперва ему приходится выслушать поток восторженных впечатлений от поездки, а только потом обратиться с просьбой.  
  
К тому времени, как Минсок спускается вниз, Сехун уже экипирован. Резиновые сапоги до колен и складную удочку ему одолжил господин Ким, а отец — тёплую кофту с ветровкой. В рюкзаке мини-грелки, спрей от комаров, судки с едой, что успела сварганить госпожа Ким, и запасные носки, если вдруг он промочит ноги. Минсок — кстати, в обычных джинсах и кардигане поверх футболки — сначала смотрит на него недоуменно, но потом пожимает плечами и идёт здороваться со старшими. Чондэ приезжает к девяти, по пути прихватив и Бэкхёна, и они трогаются в путь.  
  
Сехуну некомфортно. Чондэ часто косится в зеркало заднего вида, а Бэкхён и вовсе поворачивается с переднего сидения, чтобы, нацепив раздражающую ухмылочку, бесстыдно глазеть на него.  
  
— Слушай, — наконец выдаёт мужчина. — А кого ловить-то собрался?  
  
— Скумбрию, палтус, ну или… — Сехун чешет затылок; он о морской рыбе почти ничего не знает. — Что попадётся, то и буду ловить.  
  
— Ну ясно, — отвечает Бэкхён и отворачивается обратно. Слышится тихий смех. Минсок, который сидит рядом и якобы занят своим телефоном, старательно прячет улыбку.  
  
— Что-то не так, да? — догадывается пацан. — Я же вижу. Вы даже одеты по-другому.  
  
— Не, мелкий, мы действительно едем на рыбалку. Просто всё в багажнике лежит, — отзывается Чондэ, мягко выкручивающий руль. Спустя несколько десятков минут они на месте.  
  
Сехун сразу понимает, что лоханулся, когда автомобиль паркуется на прибрежной стоянке. Вокруг — десятки других машин, а народу вдвое больше. И ни у кого — без преувеличения! — нет ни удочки, ни сетей. И резиновых сапог, кроме него одного, кстати, тоже. Чудесно. Божественно. Сказочно. Сказочный лох в сапогах.  
  
— Блять! Могли бы и предупредить, — ворчит мальчишка, сжимая лямку рюкзака до побелевших костяшек на здоровой руке, и Бэкхён отвешивает ему слабый подзатыльник, поясняя: « _Не ругаться мне тут!_ ». Чондэ с Минсоком действительно копаются в багажнике, но лишь для того, чтобы достать пакеты с пластиковыми бутылками.  
  
— Ну что, — Минсок, растягивая уголки губ, хлопает младшенького по спине. — Доставай удочку, пошли на рыбалку.  
  
— Да! Ловить дельфинов или русалок — кому как повезёт, — призывно поиграв бровями, горланит Чондэ, и Бэкхён подхватывает его веселье. Они о чём-то шумно переговариваются и даже умудряются потолкаться с намерением свалить оппонента в песок, но, к счастью, оба остаются на ногах.  
  
— Так куда мы идём? — спрашивает Сехун, и Минсок, переложив пакет из одной руки в другую, выдыхает смешок, прежде чем ответить:  
  
— Этот берег забит до отвала барами, кафе и всякими магазинчиками. Народ здесь тусуется разный: и молодые, и те, кто постарше. Места тоже разные. Те, кто хочет просто выпить, идут к «Одноглазому Джо» (очень оригинальное название, да), а те, кто попеть в караоке, — в норэбан. Если хочешь кого-нибудь подцепить, то надо идти в «Ундину». А для молодёжи вроде тебя где-то здесь построили центр детского творчества «Поплавок»: кальян на парном молоке, тихий час с семи до восьми, скидки на колыбельные в караоке. Закачаешься.  
  
— Так, а мы куда?  
  
— А мы туда, где есть всё и сразу.  
  
Глаза Минсока горят, стоит им приблизиться к двухэтажному зданию. Музыка внутри играет так громко, что, кажется, стены трясутся. Бэкхён с Чондэ уже трутся у входа, что-то бурно обсуждая.  
  
— А меня пропустят? — В Сехуне неуверенности столько же, сколько смущения за собственный лук. На него оглядываются люди; они смеются и даже тычат пальцами. И будь он со своими друзьями, то непременно бы послал им ответку средним, но сейчас на неприятности нарываться не комильфо. Он в компании трёх задохликов и не факт, что те рискнут постоять за него. Да даже если и рискнут, хотя с чего бы им… В общем, битва проиграна, даже не начавшись.  
  
Они заходят внутрь, и Сехун осматривается по сторонам: обычный паб с барной стойкой и столиками, в углу есть зона с караоке, где две подпитые дамочки уже исполняют какой-то заводной хит, а в другом — огромный аквариум с морскими тварями. Посетителей не так много, но шум в зале стоит такой, что приходится кричать.  
  
— Куда сядем? — Сехун наклоняется к уху Минсока, и тот вздрагивает. Пальцем сдвигает чёлку, скребёт лоб и смотрит на него огромными глазами. Отвечать не спешит: либо не расслышал, либо… — Хён?  
  
Сцапав пацана за локоть, Минсок направляется к деревянной лестнице. Её Сехун не заметил, и теперь остаётся гадать, куда она ведёт. Мысли в голове разные, но почему-то об открытой террасе он не подумал. Паркет из светлого дерева, никакой мебели, кроме низких столиков, и очень, очень много подушек. Челюсть Сехуна медленно ползёт вниз. Нет, он бывал во многих местах, но здесь настолько волшебно, что захватывает дух. С одной стороны ненавязчиво шелестят волны, с другой — приятным лаунжем льётся музыка. Вместо тесного потолка — прозрачная крыша, открывающая вид на бескрайнее небо со звёздной пылью. Вдоль перил тянутся мерцающие гирлянды, и они, лежащие на линии синего в сумерках моря, тоже похожи на крошечные звёздочки.  
  
Сехун, скинув с ног сапоги, устраивается на жёлтой подушке, рядом с Чондэ, успевшим занять фиолетовую. На их столике ничего, кроме нескольких бутылок с мутноватой жидкостью — пустовато, но многообещающе.  
  
— Сейчас придёт Джэсок, и тогда закажем у него закуски, — заметив недоумение на лице младшенького, обещает Бэкхён. На нём кремовый свитер и чёрные, в дырках джинсы. Выглядит он просто, но в то же время потрясающе. Сехун мысленно вздыхает, прикидывая, каким идиотом смотрится на его фоне в отцовской непродувайке и кофте со старомодным узором.  
  
— Кто такой Джэсок? — интересуется он и, когда получает в ответ: « _Джэсок — хозяин этого местечка_ », представляет высокого чувака с модельной внешностью, которому от нечего делать взбрело в голову открыть заведение на берегу пляжа. Точно как в дорамах. Сехун не романтик, но сегодня всё располагает к этому.  
  
Его ожидания не подтверждаются. Джэсок оказывается невысоким худощавым дядечкой в смешных очках с толстыми линзами. Он громко смеётся, когда Чондэ машет ему двумя руками, и приветствует каждого не просто рукопожатием, а крепкими объятиями.  
  
— О, я вижу новые лица? Теперь можно называть вас фантастической четвёркой? — подмигивает мужчина. Видимо, думает, что удачно пошутил, и Сехун, чтобы его не расстраивать, хохочет, хлопая себя по коленке здоровой рукой.  
  
— Это временно, — отзывается Минсок с извиняющейся улыбкой. — Друг семьи.  
  
— А, ну, приятно познакомиться, друг семьи, — Джэсок обнимает и подскочившего с места Сехуна. — Надеюсь, тебе у нас понравится. Итак, предлагаю вам взять вяленого кальмара и жареных креветок с соусом. Блюдо вечера.  
  
— Мы тебе полностью доверяем, — Бэкхён хлопает того по плечу. — И будь добр, захвати четыре плошки для макколи. Мы сегодня со своим.  
  
— Вот же засранцы! — наигранно ругается Джэсок, взмахнув блокнотом для записи заказов. — Лишаете меня заработка. Я за соджу и пиво, что вы обычно пьёте, столько бы с вас содрал!  
  
— Но это же макколи дедушки Чхве! — восклицает Чондэ на полном серьёзе. — Мы и вам бутылочку привезли.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, пейте, гадёныши. — Джэсок принимает презент из его рук. — Вы в прошлый раз такое устроили, что выручки в два раза больше было, — и поглядывает на притаившегося Минсока.  
  
— О-о-о, — стонет тот, схватившись за покрасневшие щёки. — Давайте не будем об этом.  
  
Чондэ с Бэкхёном заливаются гоготом, а Джэсок, цыкнув несколько раз, покидает их.  
  
— А что было в прошлый раз? — Сехуну любопытно. Он весь день себя ощущает грёбаным почемучкой: а что, а где, а куда, а зачем, но остановиться не может. Всё для него ново и, что удивительно, интересно.  
  
Чондэ, зыркнув на Кима, с удовольствием делится:  
  
— Мы играли в крокодила, и этот идиот показывал нам приёмы кунг-фу. В итоге, не устояв в позе цапли, он перевалился за ограждение. Ещё и гирлянду с собой прихватил.  
  
— Лететь, конечно, херня, — перебивает друга Бэкхён. — Тут всего-то второй этаж. Да только наш Мин как ни в чём не бывало встал, отряхнулся и поднялся дальше играть. Ни одной царапины, представляешь?  
  
Сехун смотрит на Минсока с долей восхищения. Тот, конечно, на супергероя не тянет, но по нему и не скажешь, что на голову отбитый.  
  
— А синяк на заднице? — огрызается Ким. — До сих пор то место побаливает.  
  
— Где болит? — лезет к нему Бён. — Дай поцелую, — и, получив ладошкой в лоб, со смехом садится обратно.  
  
Они много едят, а ещё больше пьют, ржут над каждой тупой шуткой — а они действительно тупые! (ну, или Сехуну просто не дано понять юмор взрослых) — и вспоминают истории из прошлого. Сехун наблюдает за ними с лёгкой улыбкой на губах — меланхоличной такой, с ноткой грусти. Ему, на самом деле, немного завидно. Он понимает, что никогда не станет частью компании. От этой мысли лицо полосует ухмылка. Сехун сам от себя не ожидает подобной реакции. С чего ему вообще думать об этом? У него есть свои друзья. С Чунмёном, например, они дружат с самого горшка и планируют поступать в один университет, а с Джису познакомились на курсах подготовки к поступлению и уже какой месяц гулеванят по самое не балуй. Да только осадок где-то внутри горчит, и от этого становится как-то не по себе.  
  
— Хэй. — Бэкхён тычет пальцем в его щёку. — Чего такой поникший? Если скучно с нами, то сходи развейся в «Поплавок». Я был как-то, там классно, и раскраски бесплатные раздают.  
  
— Да нет, — отмахивается Сехун. — Мне не скучно. Задумался просто.  
  
— Небось по девушке скучаешь? — ухмыляется Чондэ, держа в руках чашку с алкоголем.  
  
— Нет у меня девушки. — Сехун хмурит брови. Вот пристали же! — Расстались недавно.  
  
— Ну ещё бы! — хохочет Бэкхён. — После таких покатушек на папиной машине…  
  
— В том-то и дело, что не её катал.  
  
— А-а-а, тогда это многое объясняет. Ты у нас, значит, тот ещё ходок.  
  
— А разве не видно? — перебивает Чондэ друга. — Он на персонажа моей любимой манхвы похож. Думаешь, за ним не бегают? Вздохнуть спокойно, небось, не дают. Ещё бы! Высоченный широкоплечий блондин со смазливой мордашкой!  
  
Сехун от таких комплиментов краснеет пятнами. Нет, он в курсе, что природа его не обидела: всё при нём. Правда, слышать подобное от мужчины, которому нравятся мужчины, немного… волнительно? Да, именно так.  
  
— Не то, что мы, сорокалетние девственники, да? — хмыкает Минсок и смотрит прямо на Сехуна. Его уголки губ приподняты, но глаза серьёзные. Сехуну крайне неудобно, и он не придумывает ничего лучше, как скрыться за металлической чашкой с макколи.  
  
Рисовый напиток, кстати, он пробует впервые, хотя слышал о нём немало. Неожиданно крепкий, зараза, и Сехун морщится, вытирая губы рукавом. Чондэ подносит к его рту колечко кальмара, а Бэкхён предлагает запить алкоголь соком в следующий раз.  
  
— У дедушки Чхве макколи особенный, — делится он. — Не знаю, что он туда добавляет, но градус бьёт в голову знатно. Хотя, по идее, традиционный макколи таким быть не должен.  
  
Несмотря на крепость напитка, парни пьют его словно сладкий «Milkis». За разговорами и не замечается, как быстро пустеют бутылки. Сехуну наскучивает слушать байки, к которым он ни капли не причастен. Он решает размять мышцы. Ночь тёплая, ветер ласковый, потому ветровка остаётся лежать рядом с сапогами у столика, а затем Сехун избавляется и от кофты, оставаясь в однотонной чёрной футболке. Он проходится по террасе, стараясь не мешать другим компаниям, останавливается у самого края и, упираясь в перила ладонями, осматривается. Набережная заполнена людьми: кто-то прохаживается по песчаному берегу, кто-то отдыхает с компанией. Вокруг кипит жизнь; воздух пропитан запахами еды, сигаретного дыма и морской соли. Если бы у Сехуна была возможность, он бы обязательно приехал сюда ещё раз.  
  
— Классно, да? — раздаётся сзади. Минсок упирается бедром в ограждение и, прикрыв сигарету рукой, пытается подкурить. — Люблю это место, — говорит он, затягиваясь, наконец, с наслаждением. — Вроде, многолюдно, но ты здесь, а они, — он указывает пальцами, сжимающими сигарету, вниз, — там. Никто тебе не мешает. Никто не пристаёт. Делай, что хочешь.  
  
Сехун кивает, хотя смутно понимает, о чём толкует хён.  
  
— Прости, — изо рта Минсока вместе с сигаретным дымом вырывается и смешок. — Ты, наверное, не понимаешь, к чему такие мысли. Просто я учитель. По мнению окружающих, мы не люди вовсе, а какие-то грёбаные эталоны правильного поведения. Мы имеем высокий статус, бесспорно, но какова его цена? Нельзя светиться в клубах, да и вообще в каких-либо компрометирующих местах, нельзя расслабиться и быть собой. Рамки, тебя загоняют в рамки. Чуть что не так — родительницы уже бегут докладывать администрации.  
  
— У тебя уже бывали случаи? — Сехун вскидывает брови.  
  
— Да-а-а, бывали. Мама маленького Джунки увидела меня в школе в кроссовках. Блять, в кроссовках! Вроде бы, я не единственный, кто их носил, но нет, ей не понравилось. Мол, школа элитная, а учителя не следуют дресс-коду. Благо, директор Сон мужик хороший. С мамашей конфликт уладил, а со мной спокойно поговорил, попросил в стенах школы ходить в скромной обуви, без ярких цветов и форм. Обидно, но что делать.  
  
— М-да, — вздыхает Сехун, обхватив себя руками за плечи — всё же зря он снял кофту. — Подумать только, из-за каких-то кроссовок.  
  
— Ну, ради некоторой стабильности в жизни приходится идти на жертвы. — Минсок делает затяжку в последний раз и тушит окурок в пепельнице. — Например, скрываться в столь уютных местах. Вот же дебилы. — Он качает головой, глядя на друзей, надевших чашки на носы. — А скоро им стукнет по тридцатке…  
  
Сехун оборачивается и не может сдержать улыбки. Чашка Чондэ теперь на макушке, и он стучит по ней, словно бьёт в барабан, а Бэкхён примеряет резиновые сапоги, которые Сехун оставил у столика.  
  
— Классные у тебя друзья, — выдыхает он вместе с облачком пара.  
  
Минсок смеётся.  
  
— Как и мой свитер с пингвином? — и направляется обратно к их месту.  
  
— Да что вы прикопались с этим свитером? Теперь вечность будете мне о нём напоминать?  
  
Когда макколи заканчивается, а сидеть без подогрева и каких-либо движений становится холодно и, откровенно говоря, скучно, Бэкхён предлагает отправиться потанцевать. Сехун раздосадованно стонет, наверное, впервые в своей жизни не желая предаваться куражу. Только не в резиновых сапогах и кофте с узором в ромбик! Однако против выдвинутой идеи он единственный, потому парни спускаются вниз, чтобы расплатиться и попрощаться с Джэсоком, на что тот в который раз называет их засранцами и от всей души хлопает Бэкхёна по ягодице.  
  
Чем дальше они идут по песчаному пляжу, тем громче становится музыка. Чондэ скачет кузнечиком, подпевая знакомой песне, Бэкхён жалуется на жизнь, потирая многострадальный зад, а Минсок поддаёт ему ещё, ловко уходя от ответных ударов. За ними тащится Сехун с рюкзаком и сапогами в руках. Уж лучше босиком, чем вот так.  
  
Народу на танцевальной площадке полно. Кто танцует, а кто с бутылкой пива или же коктейлем в руках наблюдает за танцующими. Счастливый Чондэ вливается в толпу, высоко подняв руки. Отплясывает он, как старикан, и Сехун решает особо не светиться рядом — позор какой. Находит высокую лавочку и забирается на неё с ногами, чтобы не потерять хёнов из виду. Бэкхён больше крутит бёдрами и обнимает собственные плечи — стиль его, скажем честно, немного бабский, но ему идёт, потому что видно — телом он своим владеет, музыку чувствует. Черноволосой макушки Минсока нигде не видно, и Сехун крутит головой, выискивая синее пятно его кардигана. Трек сменяется следующим, чем-то до жути популярным, раз толпа орёт громче и двигается активнее. Сехун теряет всякую надежду отыскать в ней Минсока. Он обнимает рюкзак, устраивая на нём подбородок, и лениво следит за хаотичными телодвижениями. Его ступня против воли отбивает ритм песни, а изо рта порой вырываются слова, копируя текст всем знакомого хита. Ух, настиг обещанный кутеж.  
  
Вдруг со стороны ему прилетает нехилая такая пиздюлина, и Сехун несколько раз моргает, соображая, что только что произошло. Минсок, очевидно, зол; дышит шумно, отчего крылья его носа раздуваются, а губы сжаты в полоску.  
  
— За что, хён? — канючит Сехун, потирая плечо. Удар у хёна будь здоров — наверняка будет синяк.  
  
— Будешь знать, как сваливать, — бурчит Минсок, бесцеремонно подвигая Сехуна с края лавки. Он плюхается рядом и ерошит взмокшие волосы. Умом понимает, что перегнул палку, но, когда потерял младшего с поля зрения, испугался не на шутку. Обменяться номерами они как-то не подумали, а искать в таком столпотворении просто нереально. Что бы он сказал родителям, если бы вернулся один? — Ладно. — Паника, вроде бы, сходит на нет. — Прости.  
  
Сехун, продолжая держаться за ушибленное местечко, кидает на него говорящий взгляд, мол, ты придурок, хён. Хорошо, пусть так, фыркает Минсок, пусть придурок. Но придурок, на котором лежит ответственность за его блондинистую задницу. Об этом он и говорит пацану, пытаясь оправдаться.  
  
— Почему обсуждаем чьи-то задницы без меня? — Перед их лицами появляется Бэкхён — взмокший, с растрепавшимися волосами, но довольный, как чёрт. — А потом вы бьёте себя кулаком в грудь и говорите о гетеросексуальности. — Он втискивается между ними, успешно отдавив Сехуну ляжку. — Упс, прости.  
  
Атмосфера разряжается, и Минсок, наконец, может позволить себе улыбку.  
  
— Хён, — кричит ему младшенький. — А ты чего не танцуешь?  
  
— А он у нас не любитель, — отвечает за него Бэкхён. — Всё очкует, что встретит кого-нибудь из родителей своих учеников здесь. А я ему говорю, что он ебанат. Ну встретит, и что?! Танцы — не преступление.  
  
— Если такие, как у Чондэ, то я готов с тобой поспорить, — кидает Сехун, и все трое взрываются хохотом.  
  
— Кстати, где эта хромоножка шляется? — Бэкхён, привстав, вертит головой. — Вечно он, стрекозёл, где-то… Парни! — Тонкая ладонь ложится на плечо Минсока, пальцы с силой сжимаются. — Парни, пошли.  
  
Бён подрывается с места, за ним следуют и остальные, недоуменно переглядываясь. Ситуация проясняется, когда на глаза попадается Чондэ, окружённый двумя бугаями. Где-то в стороне за их разговором, скрестив на груди руки, следит высокая девушка.  
  
— Ну и… — слышится низкий голос одного из парней. — Есть что сказать в своё оправдание?  
  
— Какие-то проблемы? — Бён с ходу толкает одного плечом в грудь. Минсок тянет его за рукав, стопоря. Не хватало им сегодня драк.  
  
— Что, дружок твой? — прегадко ухмыляется тот, что с бородой, обращаясь к окончательно растерявшемуся Чондэ. Он делает вид, что не замечает Бэкхёна. — Так что, я жду твоих слов.  
  
— Ребят, может, как-нибудь мирно решим всё? — начинает Минсок, отталкивая Сехуна чуть дальше от эпицентра. — Что произошло?  
  
— Да друг твой, конченый, за культяпками своими следить не умеет. Девушку мою толкнул, — поясняет бородач.  
  
— А прощения не просит, — подтявкивает его короткостриженый браток.  
  
— Да с каких хуёв вообще я должен просить прощения?! — взрывается Чондэ, краснея пятнами. На шее и лбу вздуваются жилы, ладони сжимаются в кулаки, глаза нездорово блестят — вид его воистину безумный и готовый к действиям. — Не толкал я её, она сама на меня напоролась. Так что, блять, заткнись лучше, нахуй, пока я тебе не навалял.  
  
Сехун понимает, что дело пахнет жареным, когда девушка противно скулит, один из бугаёв показательно разминает пальцы, а другой ржёт по-гиеньи, надвигаясь на Бэкхёна. От самого Сехуна в рукопашном пользы будет мало (правая в гипсе, левой не умеет), хотя, в принципе, ноги длинные — до куда-нибудь дотянется. Стоит кулаку бородатого впечататься в челюсть Чондэ, как Сехун с диким воплем отталкивается от пола и в прыжке целится тому в бочину. Удар приходится чуть ниже, в паховую зону, и шкаф с громким стоном падает на колени, схватившись за ширинку. Бэкхён склоняется над Чондэ, держащимся за щёку, а Минсок, не теряясь, хватает короткостриженого за ворот толстовки и, в буквальном смысле нагнув, бьёт коленом по подбородку, добавляя и кулаком в морду. Девушка заходится в истерике, а Чондэ, возвративший способность говорить, кричит во всё горло: « _Бежим!_ »  
  
И видела толпа только сверкающие пятки фантастической четвёрки да одни резиновые сапоги.  
  
Они восстанавливают дыхание уже в салоне автомобиля, мчащегося в сторону дома. Бэкхён держится за сердце, Чондэ одной рукой за руль, другой — за челюсть, Минсок прижимает к губам ноющие костяшки руки и то дует на них, то мажет языком, слизывая кровь. Сехун же в шоке от происходящего, его сердце колотится так быстро, а щёки горят. Он опускает окно со своей стороны, высовывает взмокшую голову и орёт что есть мочи « _У-у-а-а-а!_ ». Адреналин бурлит в нём, и ощущение, будто он в силах спасти планету, если вдруг будет нужно, распирает изнутри.  
  
Минсок тянет его за ветровку.  
  
— Да залезь ты уже обратно, — и смеётся, когда «Honda» Чондэ подпрыгивает, попав колесом в выбоину, а младший ударяется макушкой о ручку над окном.  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
  
Сехун всё чаще ловит себя на мысли, что не так уж у Кимов и хреново. Да, спору нет, его привычный режим полетел к херам, друзья далеко и приходится спать не в своей любимой кровати, а на диване, где места для его ста восьмидесяти трёх сантиметров, к сожалению, маловато. Но если отбросить это напускное недовольство и остаток обиды на отца за то, что увёз почти насильно из дома (хотя Сехун глубоко в душе понимает, что заслужил), привыкнуть можно. Минсок всё воскресенье проводит за подготовкой к урокам, а последние два дня — на работе до вечера. Приползает уставшим и вымотанным. Его хватает на молчаливые полчаса и пару сигарет перед сном. Он комментирует своё состояние так: « _Тишина и никотин сейчас для меня важнее курочки и свитеров с пингвинами_ ».  
  
Сехун вполне может представить, каково это — когда достают маленькие чудики, в которых будто батарейки с нескончаемым запасом энергии. Сам когда-то таким был. Каждая перемена сродни пытке с акустическим, а иногда и физическим (носятся же, неугомонные) ударом. На уроках тоже не всегда спокойно: шёпот двадцати учеников превращается в гул в ушах, а если читают хором, то голова разорвётся, потому что ещё и сосредоточиться на потоке их речи нужно. Минсок говорит, что привык, но, когда возвращается домой, организм требует своё — пары часов сна в тишине. Иначе ни тетрадки проверить, ни подготовить материал к следующим урокам нормально.  
  
— А ты думал найти другую работу? — как-то спрашивает Сехун, когда они снова курят на Минсоковом балкончике. Он сам сидит в углу, чтобы никто не увидел, а Минсок опирается на перила. — Ну там, чтобы не было вот этого всего. — Младший неопределённо машет пальцами с сигаретой.  
  
— Думал, конечно. Особенно поначалу, когда в системе не разобраться, сколько бы ни старался. Ты приходишь, а на тебя сразу наваливаются с кучей всего: это принеси, это подготовь, это подпиши, это сделай. Столько информации нужно помнить, что пиздец. Голова шла кругом. Плюс я долго привыкал к детям и их родителям. К каждому ищи индивидуальный подход, терпи все их выпады и улыбайся. Потому что люди разные. Многие, кстати, отнеслись к тому, что их детей будет учить молодой мужчина, не очень. Вечно искали повод пожаловаться начальству, даже мелких настраивали против. Но, как бы там ни было, я доказал, что достоин этого места. Мне нравится преподавать английский, это увлекательно, если относиться к работе не как к долгу, а как к делу, которое ты любишь.  
  
Сехун ловит себя на мысли, что всё то время, пока слушал, рот его был открыт. Невероятный хён.  
  
— Ну, а ты? — Минсок приподнимает бровь. — Кем хочешь стать? Явно не экономистом.  
  
— Что, это так очевидно? — Младший фыркает и с силой давит окурок о стенку железной банки, служащей временной пепельницей.  
  
— Вот именно.  
  
— Если честно, — задумчиво тянет он. — Я вообще ни в чём не уверен. Немного пугает то, что будет дальше. Я знаю, что родители потянут мою учёбу в финансовом плане, но не хотелось бы, чтобы их вклад был впустую.  
  
— Самому чем нравится заниматься? К чему, как говорят, душа лежит? — Минсок опускается на корточки, а потом и вовсе садится на пол, спиной откинувшись на стену.  
  
— М-м-м, — глаза Сехуна бегают, на лице все следы мыслительного процесса. Когда он тянет уголки губ и останавливает взгляд на своих босых ногах, Минсок весь собирается, превращаясь в слух, но ответа так и не получает. — Ты будешь смеяться.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? — Старший всё же смеётся. — Я работаю в школе, в свои почти тридцать могу похвастаться только коллекциями подушек и свитеров с животными, а мои друзья — геи. Думаешь, я собираюсь над тобой стебаться?  
  
Сехун бросает на него серьёзный взгляд и, кивнув чему-то своему, выдыхает:  
  
— Рисовать.  
  
Ответ оказывается настолько неожиданным, что теперь очередь Минсока приоткрыть рот. В итоге он давится дымом и выбрасывает сигарету с балкона, хотя раньше себе такого не позволял. В его голове вырисовывается сгорбленный силуэт. Светлая чёлка скрывает сосредоточенное лицо с надломленными бровями. В руке скетчбук с тонкими листами цвета слоновой кости, длинные пальцы сжимают карандаш. Штрихи короткие, быстрые. Шуршание грифеля по бумаге расслабляет. У Минсока внутри случается разрыв шаблонов.  
  
Сехун, закусив губу, поглядывает на хёна обиженно. Доверился всё-таки, а реакцию получает неоднозначную.  
  
— Вау, — наконец выдаёт что-то осмысленное Минсок. — Нет, я сейчас правда поражён. По тебе и не скажешь. А что рисуешь-то?  
  
— Да разное, — Сехун прочищает горло. — Было как-то дело, даже портреты на заказ рисовал. Баблишко поднимал на гулянки.  
  
— Учился где-нибудь?  
  
— Не-а. Просто с самого детства, помню, брал и перерисовывал картинки. Обводил, раскрашивал. Родители, наверное, и не заметили моего особого интереса — считали, что ребёнку в таком возрасте положено рисовать да мультики смотреть. Я им свои работы и не показывал потом, когда уже отсебятину начал создавать. Где-то так и валяется мой недобитый комикс про член, влюбившийся в зелёный носок…  
  
— Ну, так и поступай туда, где можно применить свои способности, — отзывается Минсок, хлопнув ладонями по коленям. Он блещет энтузиазмом; глаза горят, скулы краснеют. — Даже у нас в универе есть специальности нужные. В Сеуле, думаю, их будет ещё больше. Не теряйся. Пока ещё есть возможность договориться с родителями. Упустишь момент — затянет так, что не выбраться. Хотя, впрочем, я тоже поступал в неведении и с совсем другими целями, а получилось, что привык и даже работать по специальности пошёл.  
  
— Но тебе нравится? — Сехун поднимается на ноги, разминая затёкшие мышцы.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Минсок, также отрываясь от пола.  
  
— А я не уверен в том, что экономика мне зайдёт.  
  
— Тогда действуй.  
  
Сехун с минуту копается в телефоне и подзывает к себе старшего. На экране один рисунок сменяется другим. Там и мультяшки, которые невольно заставляют улыбнуться, и уже более серьёзные вещи — машины, здания, люди. Последнее — это сцена с высоким рейтингом, где мистер Пиписька (так, хихикнув, его назвал Сехун) совокупляется с носком — и вправду, зелёным. Минсок от неожиданности чуть глаза не теряет, а потом долго смеётся. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось…  
  
— Я бы прочитал твой комикс, — Ким мягко хлопает Сехуна по плечу и дарит улыбку, несущую в себе нечто большее, чем просто « _всё будет хорошо, чувак_ ». Там доля от « _соберись_ », капелька от « _верь в себя, потому что я — верю_ », щепотка « _ты обязательно добьёшься успеха_ ». Минсок и сам не знает, что на него нашло: мелкий ему симпатичен, да, но в наставники он не нанимался. И всё равно хочется поспособствовать. Внести свою лепту, так сказать.  
  
Бэкхён напоминает о себе в среду, когда Минсок читает книгу на английском, естественно, а Сехун в наушниках слушает его плейлист, зарывшись в куче подушек на кровати. Минсок его не звал, он пришёл сам: ещё чуть-чуть и свихнулся бы от разговоров родителей. По крайней мере, так младший оправдывает своё присутствие в чужой крепости.  
  
Сехун принимает вызов и ставит телефон на громкий режим, чтобы и Минсок, округливший глаза от наглости одних высоченных пиздюков, слышал разговор.  
  
— Итак, ребята, у нас «чс», и мне нужна ваша помощь, — с ходу выпаливает Бён, и Сехун светится, как рождественская ёлка, потому что хён принял во внимание факт его существования в их жизни. Пусть временный, но это не умаляет его радости. Минсок же с серьёзным лицом перебирается с кресла ближе. Он прекрасно знает, что «чс» в их тесном кругу расшифровывается не как « _чрезвычайная ситуация_ », а как « _чрезвычайная ситуация именно с чондэ_ », « _спасите чондэ_ » или, его любимое, « _чондэ_s.о.s_ ». Потому и спрашивает:  
  
— Что с Чондэ?  
  
— Кое-кто узнал о скелетах в его шкафу.  
  
— Бери такси и приезжай. Быстро! — Минсок рявкает так, что Сехун, приникший к его плечу (чтобы было лучше слышно, конечно), подскакивает и переползает в другой конец кровати. Он не решается и слова сказать, только нервно грызёт ноготь на большом пальце, наблюдая, как Минсок меряет комнату шагами. — Вот же блядство!  
  
С таким же комментарием к ним заваливается и Бэкхён, спустя пятнадцать минут. На нём мягкий домашний костюм розового цвета, и Сехун прикусывает язык, чтобы не отпустить шуточку по этому поводу. Все трое размещаются на кровати. Бён, обняв длинную подушку с мордой свиньи, громко вздыхает.  
  
— Он мне давно как-то рассказывал, что есть в его отделе одна мадам_никому_не_дам. Мол, цепляется постоянно, что-то вынюхивает, выспрашивает. Комментарии какие-то двусмысленные кидает. Переживал, как бы она что не узнала про него, ну и, естественно, слухи не пустила. А сегодня он мне звонит и говорит, что с самого утра на него косятся все, перешёптываются, а та довольная как чёрт.  
  
— И что? Думаешь, насвистела коллективу? — хмурится Минсок. — Чондэ же, вроде, осторожный. Да и сейчас, кроме того мулата из гейской порнушки, никем не увлечён. Нигде не светится.  
  
— Не светится, ага. Помните рыбалку нашу воскресную? — Ким с младшеньким кивают. — Короче, мы отмудохали парня её племянницы. Девчонка, оказывается, Чондэ уже видела раньше, ну и тёте своей рассказала об инциденте. Тётя решила отомстить — видимо, поделилась с коллективом своими догадками. Бесит, блять, мымра!  
  
— Так, а Чондэ-то что? Пускай всё отрицает. Не думаю, что кто-то будет проверять, — влезает Сехун. Он, конечно, не профи, но проблемы как таковой не видит.  
  
— Хах, — Бэкхён смотрит на него снисходительно. — Умник, тоже мне, нашёлся. Во взрослом мире, мой хороший, не всё так просто. Да и Чондэ у нас сам по себе ходячая неуверенность. Понимаешь, есть тип людей такой, что без чужой поддержки никак. Это он с нами ещё более-менее себя ведёт, потому что знает — все свои. А с другими он замкнутый и нерешительный. Он всё близко к сердцу принимает, переживает по пустякам. А тут, я думаю, не пустяк, а катастрофа целая. Представляешь, сколько к нему внимания обращено? Да у Чондэ, когда он мне звонил, самая настоящая истерика была. Даже если и даст отпор слухам, прикрываясь показным набором альфа-самца, не вариант, что сможет протянуть долго. Съедает изнутри, когда выдаёшь себя за того, кем, по сути своей, не являешься. А открыться он не сможет. Самому духу не хватит. Это он мне по телефону сказал. Не знаю, трудно всё. — После Бён поникает окончательно. Видок у него озадаченный и в то же время невозможно грустный. Сехуну на мгновение хочется прижать его к груди и погладить по головке.  
  
По Минсоку тоже видно, что переживает. Он то открывает рот, то закрывает, то поднимает указательный вверх, то обратно на него футболку наматывает. И брови хмурит, и щёки дует — это у него коронное. В общем, думает что-то там своей умной головушкой.  
  
— Ну! — подначивает его Бэкхён, пиная в бок. — Давай уже, выкладывай.  
  
— Я думаю, мы должны ему помочь, — начинает Ким с неуверенностью в голосе и, когда ловит на себе два напряжённых взгляда, поясняет:  
  
— Убивать никого не будем. — Сехун даже делает вид, что расстраивается. — Обойдёмся без кровопролития, выедем на максимальной дипломатии, как воспитанные люди. Наша задача — помочь Чондэ безболезненно выйти из шкафа, используя все доступные нам интеллектуальные резервы. — (« _Сложно будет_ », фыркает надувшийся Бэкхён). — Ну, а в случае дальнейшего провала, ещё и материальные. На пособие по безработице сейчас не проживёшь.  
  
— Так значит, ты предлагаешь устроить в офисе представление, заканчивающееся всеохватывающей гейской оргией? — не без отчаянной надежды спрашивает Бэк под сдавленный нервный смешок Сехуна.  
  
— Не то чтобы предлагал, но что-то из этого точно имел в виду. — Минсок шлёпает Бэкхёна по бедру, жестом сгоняя со своей территории. — Кыш по койкам, детали обсудим завтра. Пижамную вечеринку объявляю закрытой.  
  


▲▼

  
  
Сехун готов разрыдаться. Он на это не подписывался! Вернее подписывался, но не на это! Рубашки для него — вид изощрённой пытки. Каждый уголочек прогладь, пуговички застегни, воротничок поправь, следи, чтоб подмышки были сухими. Боже, как же он любит футболки, футболочки родные… Однако сейчас вынужден натянуть на себя именно рубашку — белоснежную, с чёрными вставками на манжетах, воротнике и карманах. Бэкхён говорит, что для успеха операции нужно выглядеть не просто шикарно, а убийственно, и потому, странно хихикая, превращает Сехуна в одного из агентов «Kingsman». Ну не прелестно ли?  
  
Не прелестно.  
  
Они толкутся в магазине господина Кана с обеда — поехали сразу, как у Минсока закончились уроки. Бэкхён же ради такого важного случая даже выпрашивает у отца отгул. Господин Кан, объясняет, его частый клиент. Мужик классный, простой и в то же время знает себе цену. С Бэком задружился после того, как слетал в Египет с женой, а через две недели туда же — с любовницей, о чем никто не заподозрил до сих пор. В принципе, персоналу так-то дела никакого нет, но господин Кан душевно обещает должок вернуть — « _Мужик мужика поймёт, ведь так?_ ». Вот и сейчас, по первому же звонку Бёна, принимает их с распростёртыми и без лишних расспросов.  
  
Бэкхён одалживает два комплекта одежды — себе и Сехуну — всего лишь на день. Покупать за столь баснословную цену накладно и попросту нерационально; у Сехуна от одного взгляда на ценник глаза на лоб, у Минсока седина на висках, а у Бэкхёна выплата по ипотеке в кармане жжёт. Приодевшись, они заезжают в самую приличную из местных бюджетных парикмахерских (опять же, ничего личного, только холодный расчёт). Но Сехун, спустя час пыток, морщится недовольно, когда видит своё отражение в зеркале. Это с непривычки, успокаивает его Минсок, потому что ему, например, очень даже нравится, и смотрит он на него совсем по-другому. Сехун с чёлкой набок и выбритыми висками выглядит старше, солиднее, не на девятнадцать, а все двадцать, гундосит Бён, а это, между прочим, меняет дело в корне. Корни Бэкхёна заметно светлеют под стать основной копне, пока сам он, продолжая умничать, бросает из-под глянца самоуверенное: « _Жертвы серых стен остро требуют красоты!_ ».  
  
Мандраж начинается, когда они забираются в кабину лифта, который медленно поднимает их на девятый — к самому офису Чондэ. Сехун стоит ближе всех к выходу, словно готовый грудью принять все удары судьбы, и Бэкхён с Минсоком, пользуясь моментом, не в состоянии оторвать от него взгляды. Руками нельзя — глазами прощупывают вниз от бритого затылка, крепкой шеи, рельефных плеч, по узкой талии, аппетитному (господи прости) заду и, наконец, до длинных стройных ног. Как с обложки журнала, ей-богу.  
  
Сознание возвращается к Киму первому.  
  
— Не пялься так! — шикает он.  
  
— Ну, если у него фигура Аполлона, что я могу с собой сделать?! Моя пидорская душонка требует своего законного эстетического удовлетворения, — Бэкхён возмущается шёпотом и резко втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. — Нет, этот зад сводит меня с ума. Как хорошо, что я выбрал ему эти брюки.  
  
— Я всё слышу, — отзывается Сехун и довольно тянет уголок губ. Такое внимание ему, как ни странно, приятно.  
  
Остановившись у входа в офис, Бэкхён сдувает с кожанки младшенького невидимые пылинки и строго наказывает:  
  
— Вспомни всё, что я тебе говорил. Проходишь мимо планктона, находишь высокую мымру с хвостом в розовой блузке, а дальше действуешь по плану. Не забудь о том, что на эти пятнадцать минут весь мир принадлежит тебе. Ты — бог. Всё, вали.  
  
Слова Бёна сопровождаются ободряющим шлепком по заднице, за что тот получает по рукам от Минсока и говорящий жест рассекаемого шею большого пальца.  
  
Сехун распахивает двери и твёрдым шагом прохаживается вдоль рядов перегородок, из-за которых заинтересованно выглядывают белые воротнички и серые костюмы. Мышиная нора, думает про себя он. Нет, ему не хочется иметь ничего общего с ними, но если станет экономистом, то этого не миновать. Этажом выше, этажом ниже, положением до высокой планки дотягиваясь — никакой разницы, если атмосфера душит. Задумавшись, Сехун едва не пропускает нужный коридор — стол Чондэ в зале поменьше — и первым делом, зайдя в помещение, осматривается. Цель в розовой блузе найдена. Он поправляет чёлку, перекладывает огромный букет синих роз в другую руку и, вытянув губы уточкой (именно так, по его мнению, делают модели), плывёт к ближайшему столу.  
  
— Добрый день, прекрасная, — начинает он, нависнув над рабочим местом женщины. — Не подскажете, где мне найти Ли Сынгён?  
  
«Прекрасная» поднимает голову; её густо намазанные перламутровыми тенями глаза удивлённо расширяются, когда она видит, кто к ней обращается. Наманикюренные пальцы убирают прядь, выбившуюся из хвоста, за ухо. Женщина улыбается, демонстрируя отбеленные зубки, и часто моргает. Заикается:  
  
— Э-это я. Ч-что вам угодно?  
  
Сехун бросает взгляд на букет в его руках, и она повторяет за ним. Сглатывает. Парень же, на мгновение лизнув уголок губ, расплывается в очаровательной улыбке — Бэкхён научил.  
  
— Мне сказали, что такого ответственного офис-менеджера, как Вы, в Сеуле не найти. — Сынгён мотает головой, зачарованно глядя на красавца. В офисе поднимается волна шепотков, люди переглядываются в недоумении, снова обращая внимание на незнакомца, обхаживающего их коллегу. — Возьмите, пожалуйста, — он делает театральную паузу, мечтательно вздыхая, и вручает ей букет, перевязанный синей лентой. Сраженная, дама прикрывает смущенную улыбку ладонью. — Не могли бы вы передать это букет Ким Чондэ? Мы повздорили немного, и я хочу загладить вину, а он не отвечает на звонки. Он у меня такой ранимый, — добавляет шёпотом.  
  
Работа в офисе замирает; вытягивая шеи и выходя из-за столов, сотрудники кучкуются вокруг разворачивающейся сцены, без стеснения комментируя и вовлекая в беседу менее заинтересованных коллег. В один такой момент среди них появляется и ничего не подозревающий Чондэ, на ходу протирая очки.  
  
— Милый! — Сехун, вырвав цветы из чужих рук, направляется к ошеломлённому мужчине.  
  
— Сехун? — неуверенно отзывается тот. — Что ты здесь…?  
  
— Тш-ш-ш, — Сехун прислоняет палец к его губам. — Ничего не говори. Я знаю, ты зол на меня, но позволь мне всё исправить. Только один шанс. Жду тебя в нашем месте сегодня в семь. — Младший, войдя в роль окончательно, оставляет поцелуй на руке Чондэ и прижимает её к своей груди. — Я буду ждать, — бросает напоследок и, одарив ухмылкой побагровевшую то ли от ярости, то ли от стыда Ли Сынгён, направляется к выходу, чтобы передать эстафету Бэкхёну.  
  
За спиной слышится одобрительный свист.  
  


▲▼

  
  
Бэкхён уже десятый раз проверяет дыхание и в маленьком зеркальце пудреницы — не испортилась ли причёска. Стоит заметить Сехуна, летящего к ним на всех парах, как мужчина бьёт себя по щекам, затем получает порцию болючих и от Минсока.  
  
« _Я готов!_ » — крутится у него в голове на повторе.  
  
Бэкхён даже подумать не мог, что признается Чондэ сегодня, на глазах у посторонних. Да он вообще не собирался признаваться, если бы не дражайший друг, Ким мать его Минсок, со своими напутственными речами, толкающими к неизбежному. Вчера еще, сразу же после команды « _по койкам_ », к которой прислушивается только Сехун, Бэкхён ещё недолго сидит у Минсока. Старший не прогоняет. Они открывают по бутылочке пива и выходят на балкон. Небо усыпано звёздами, и атмосфера совсем не располагает к серьёзным разговорам, но Минсок всё же спрашивает:  
  
— Почему ты не признаешься ему?  
  
Бэкхён данному вопросу не удивляется. Всё-таки кто-кто, а Минсок, скотина, наблюдательный. Его не проведёшь.  
  
— Не знаю, — вздохнув, отвечает он. — Может, потому что трус? Боюсь получить отказ, боюсь разрушить нашу дружбу.  
  
— А с чего ты взял, что он откажет? — голос Минсока пропитан скепсисом. — Он, между прочим, тоже в тебе души не чает.  
  
— Это не то, — отмахивается Бэкхён, сильнее закутавшись в плед. — Это обычные дружеские заскоки.  
  
— Ну, я бы так не сказал, — хмыкает Ким.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— В том самом смысле, Бэк. Он глаз с тебя не сводит. Вечно возится с тобой, как с недалёким. Чуть что, так сразу к тебе первым бежит. Ему важно именно твоё мнение. Да и почему, скажи мне, вы до сих пор не нашли себе никого? Ты вот когда в последний раз трахался?  
  
— О, — Бэкхён раздражённо взмахивает рукой. — Это тут причём?  
  
— А при том. Задумайся, как часто ты дрочишь на Чондэ одинокими вечерами.  
  
— Блять, Мин, ты не оставляешь мне выбора.  
  
— Когда-нибудь это должно произойти, дружище. Потому что я больше не могу слушать выдуманные истории про мистера Пака и Бали. Тем более они не имеют должного эффекта: Чондэ не ревнует, а больше расстраивается.  
  
— Ну ты и падла, — бросает Бэкхён, ни капли не обидевшись. Где-то глубоко в душе он всё-таки благодарен ему.  
  
Был. Вчера.  
  
Сейчас же Минсока хочется придушить, отпинать, дать по яйцам, потому что Бэкхён — господи, сам Бэкхён! — трусит и волнуется до дрожащих коленей. А если Чондэ не оценит его романтичных порывов? А если его попрут из отдела? А если у него в будущем будут проблемы? Бэкхён ни себе, ни Минсоку этого не простит.  
  
Он сжимает тонкими пальцами горшочек с эхеверией, чувствуя себя созвучно с её названием. Чондэ помешан на суккулентах, и Бэкхён впервые завидует какому-то растению так отчаянно. Но завидует недолго: по изначальному плану ему нужно завернуть к этой мымре Сынгён — Бэкхён наводит справки о ней у Чондэ ещё вчера, как бы между делом, но если отвлечётся на разговоры или мысли, то растеряет весь запал. Потому, игнорируя взгляды, какими его провожают, движется точно к столу Чондэ. Тот сидит бледный, сгорбленный; пальцы растирают виски, глаза красные. У Бэкхёна болезненно сжимается в груди.  
  
— Чондэ? — выдыхает он едва слышно.  
  
— Бэк! — Ким подскакивает с места, и кружка с кофе с брызгами разбивается о кафель. — Что ты… — понижает голос. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Вы что, издеваетесь?  
  
— Нет, — мягко успокаивает Бэкхён. — Послушай, пожалуйста.  
  
Ему плевать, что вокруг собрались зеваки. Плевать, что, возможно, после его признаний в городке будут тыкать пальцем и провожать в спину ядовитым « _Пидор!_ ». Плевать. Он сделает всё, лишь бы не видеть грустных глаз Чондэ. Уголки его чудесных, наверняка очень чувственных губ опущены, и это разбивает Бэкхёну сердце.  
  
— Я хочу подарить тебе… — бросает взгляд на горшочек, прижатый к груди. — Его. Её. — У Чондэ брови медленно ползут вверх, а рот приоткрывается. Он ослабляет галстук, шумно выдыхая воздух. — Ты же хотел её, помнишь? Я помню. За ней не нужен особый уход. Всё, что требуется этой малютке, это солнце и свет. И, я знаю, что ты сможешь ей это дать. Потому что ты самый светлый человек в моей жизни. Ты — и моё солнце, Чондэ. Я люблю тебя.  
  
В офисе стоит тишина, и только лампы под потолком жужжат неприятно. У Чондэ слезятся глаза, и он не придумывает ничего лучше, чем промокнуть их уголком несчастного галстука. Бэкхён не плачет, нет, он улыбается — так ярко, что щурится полумесяцами. И ни один не сдвигается со своего места.  
  
— Придурок, — бурчит Чондэ, опустившись на корточки — собрать осколки. Бэкхён принимается помогать, но в итоге больше мешает. Чондэ перехватывает его руку, сжимает с силой. — Какой же ты придурок, Бэкхён! — и тянет на себя, заключая в объятия.  
  
Шквал аплодисментов обрушивается на них, словно холодный дождь, и « _Я тебя тоже_ » дрожащими от улыбки губами теряется в шуме потрясённой толпы.  
  


▲▼

  
  
— Нет, ну я откуда знал, что эта дура вызовет охрану?! — ругается Бэкхён, рассматривая своё отражение в зеркале. У него подбит глаз и рассечена бровь — можно записывать себя в герои, надевать трусишки с буквой «S» в треугольнике и спасать планету.  
  
Чондэ же не может остановить смех. Это, скорее, нервное, но его вид также оставляет желать лучшего. Любимый пуловер разорван по шву от плеча, на очках трещина, и от галстука осталась одна петля, символично болтающаяся у него на шее.  
  
Сехун с Минсоком на их фоне выглядят свежо и бодро. Вот только не знают, плакать или смеяться — небольшая потасовка в офисе знатно всех будоражит. Слава пингвинам в свитерах с оленями, они отделываются небольшими ссадинами и пошатнувшейся психикой от оказавшегося в чьей-то руке хвоста, а то провести вечер четверга (четверг, если кто не знал, это маленькая пятница) в каталажке было бы как минимум обидно.  
  
— Вы как хотите, а мне после такого нужно снять стресс, — говорит Чондэ, до сих пор пребывающий в состоянии невесомости, и группка старичков в сопровождении одного детсадовца направляются в караоке — душу отвести.  
  
Сехун со всей напускной серьёзностью заявляет, что петь не умеет, потому « _не просите даже_ ». Минсок его благородно успокаивает, заявляя: « _Здесь и без тебя, умник, куча певцов_ ». Они заказывают комнатку на три часа с предупреждением о возможном продлении и половину алкогольного ассортимента, для разогрева, конечно же.  
  
Чондэ и вправду занят только тем, что поёт грустные баллады. Его голос создан для сцены, решает Сехун, когда Ким вытягивает высокие ноты какого-то старого хита. Бэкхён же глушит соджу как в сухие времена, не закусывая и в два раза чаще, чем это делают Сехун с Минсоком.  
  
— Ты специально напиваешься? — спрашивает его Минсок.  
  
— Отстань, — морщится Бён и, поднявшись с диванчика, идёт неровной походкой к Чондэ, чтобы хорошенько треснуть по спине. — Достал петь свою нудятину! У тебя что, блять, хомяк сдох? — И когда Чондэ отрицательно мотает головой, отбирает микрофон. — Дай сюда, я тебе покажу, что такое джига-дрыга.  
  
— Кажется, мы их теряем, — заключает Минсок с грустным вздохом. — Если они поют дуэтом, то это надолго.  
  
— Слушай, — Сехун поворачивается к нему, закусив губу. Он в одной майке (бесстыдно хвастающейся ключицами своего хозяина), потому что рубашку и кожаную куртку с миллионным ценником испортить просто страшно. — А ты не пробовал завести отношения?  
  
— Пробовал, — кивает Минсок, глядя потухшим взглядом перед собой. Он догадывается, куда клонит младший. Молодой, любопытный же. И, в принципе, нет причин от него что-то скрывать. — С девушкой два года встречался. Даже предложение сделал ей.  
  
— И как?  
  
— Что «как»? — Ким усмехается. — Ты заметил кольцо на моём пальце?  
  
Сехун хмурит брови. Если не хочет говорить, то так бы и сказал.  
  
— Не для меня это, — наконец продолжает старший, смягчившись. — Наён была хорошим партнёром, не к чему было придраться. За исключением, наверное, того, что пилила насчёт друзей постоянно. Встречаться с ними не больше двух раз в неделю, выпивать — один раз. Курить — фу. А когда она узнала, что Бэк с Чондэ играют за другую лигу, так вообще поставила условие: либо они, либо она. Выбор очевиден.  
  
— Воу, — выдыхает Сехун. — Такая крепкая дружба.  
  
В его жизни таких друзей нет. Он прекрасно это понимает, потому что для Чунмёна ничего дороже учёбы нет, а Джису с ним, скорее всего, из-за собственной выгоды таскается. Когда они разбили машину господина О, тот ни слова не сказал в защиту друга — оправдывал лишь свою задницу. Такой кинет при первом удобном случае, и другом в самом лучшем понимании язык не повернётся его назвать.  
  
Минсок крутит стопку в пальцах. Плечи поникшие, голова опущена. Он неприязненно морщится, стоит Бэкхёну завыть что-то о любви. Его тошнит от самого себя и хочется проблеваться. Он оставляет Сехуна, чтобы пройтись до уборной и ополоснуть лицо. В зеркале он долго смотрит на своё отражение и кривится. Жалкий, какой же он жалкий.  
  
Ким возвращается в комнатку чуть погодя, едва не зарулив в чужую. Сехун либо действительно не замечает его, либо старательно делает вид. Он, наклонившись к столику, рисует что-то чёрной гелиевой ручкой на салфетке. Кое-как, потому что левой рукой. Сосредоточенный, напряжённый. В уголках губ то и дело показывается кончик розового языка.  
  
— Что делаешь? — спрашивает у него Бэкхён, плюхаясь рядом. — Что это?  
  
— Погоди, — кидает пацан, не отвлекаясь. Спустя пару минут он протягивает Минсоку салфетку. На ней забавная карикатура, в которой легко угадываются старшие. Чондэ со своими красиво изогнутыми губами. Бэкхён с аппетитными бёдрами и носиком-кнопкой. И Минсок с необычно большими раскосыми глазами.  
  
— Нет, — Ким мотает головой в стороны. — Нет, нет. Это плохо. — Сехун на это заявление расстраивается: он же старался, что не так? Хён вытягивает у него ручку из рук, соприкасаясь на секунды пальцами. Начинает что-то рисовать с самого края.  
  
К ним присоединяется и Чондэ, поставив музыку на паузу.  
  
— Чем заняты?  
  
Бэкхён шикает на него, мол, не мешай, а потом притягивает к себе и, уткнувшись лицом в плечо, наслаждается ароматом парфюма. Теперь можно не сдерживаться.  
  
Закончив, Минсок возвращает салфетку младшему. Теперь там не три фигуры, а четыре. Рядом с Минсоком сидит малыш в подгузнике. У него чёлка набок, глазки-полумесяцы и соска во рту.  
  
— Теперь всё правильно.  
  
Сехун долго не отнимает глаз от рисунка, и Бэкхён трогает его за колено.  
  
— Ну ты чего, мелкий? Классный рисунок, не слушай этого полудурка.  
  
— Спасибо, — искренно отзывается младший, выждав паузу. (На самом деле, уняв разбушевавшееся сердце). — Это была лучшая худшая поездка с родителями.  
  
Минсок встречается с ним взглядами на мгновение, и, как пишут в многочисленных романах, что-то тёплое разливается у него в груди, обнадёживающее. Он сжимает ручку до хруста и, позорно сбежав, хватается за микрофон.  
  
Впервые он поёт так громко и от души. Ему хорошо.  
  


▲▼

  
  
Посадив убитых в хлам Чондэ и Бэкхёна в такси, они с Сехуном решают идти домой пешком. Ночь тёплая, уютная. Улочки шумят людскими голосами, шуршанием шин по асфальту и отзвуками постепенно затихающей музыки. Сехун, засунув здоровую руку в карман куртки, улыбается своим мыслям. Он расслаблен как никогда и, похоже, по-настоящему счастлив. Минсок бросает на него частые взгляды. Какой же он красивый! В свете луны и уличных фонарей кажется нереальным. И желание взять его за руку настолько сильное, что Минсок с трудом контролирует себя.  
  
Они перебрасываются парой-тройкой ничего не значащих фраз.  
  
« _Красиво_ », — когда пересекают подсвеченный мост.  
  
« _Осторожнее_ », — когда спускаются по лестнице.  
  
« _Давай купим?_ » — когда старичок, продающий в крохотной лавке токпокки, подзывает их к себе.  
  
Наконец, они добираются до знакомого района. Дома, выстроенные в два ряда, словно волшебный коридор, указывают им дорогу. И прежде чем свернуть за угол каменного ограждения, Сехун хватает Минсока за запястье. Пальцы его холодные, держат крепко. Да только Минсок и не собирается вырываться.  
  
— Стой, — шепчет Сехун, опустив голову, чтобы смотреть хёну в глаза. — Хочу кое-что проверить.  
  
Минсок облизывает губы. Сердце колотится где-то в горле. Чужая ладонь гладит его щёку, вторую обдаёт мятно-сладким дыханием. Мягкие губы касаются его виска, шепчут:  
  
— Хён, можно я тебя поцелую?  
  
— Мне ещё нет сорока, — бурчит Минсок, после утопая в тёплом, нежном и влажном.  
  
Сехун целует нерешительно, больше пробуя, чем наслаждаясь. Его трясёт, и старшему передаётся эта дрожь тоже. В какой-то момент они теряют все мысли из головы, там пусто, а значит, можно отпустить и себя. Минсок дёргает Сехуна за волосы несильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы целовать так, как удобно ему. Бесстыдно, жадно. Он прижимает младшего лопатками к стене, сам вжимается в юное, крепкое тело и, обхватив за шею, притягивает ближе. Есть доля романтики в том, чтобы целоваться посреди улицы, в тёмном закоулке, скрытом даже от тусклого света луны. Но Минсок не романтик, как и Сехун, который, стоит оторваться от соблазнительных губ, говорит:  
  
— Походу, это передаётся воздушно-капельным. У меня встал.  
  
Минсок закатывается хохотом и даёт ему подзатыльник.  
  
— Не вздумай дрочить в моей ванной, — предупреждает он, потому что сам планирует её занять.  
  
Родители спят, и они крадутся по дому бесшумно, чтобы никого не разбудить. Сехун всё же запирается в его уборной, и Минсоку приходится с недовольным видом воспользоваться той, что внизу. Когда он возвращается к себе в комнату, Сехун, уже переодетый, валяется в его кровати, обнимая мистера Хрю.  
  
— Бэкхён тебе за него уши оторвёт.  
  
— Лишь бы не другие важные конечности, — подмигивает младший, и Минсок сдаётся его обаянию, не сдержав улыбки. Такой дурачок! Старший забирается под одеяло, зажав подмышкой плюшевый кругляш в виде дольки арбуза. — Почему подушки? — вдруг спрашивает Сехун. — Зачем тебе их столько?  
  
— Мне нравится, — пожимает плечами Минсок, оглядывая свои сокровища. Подушки везде: на кровати, полу, поверх шкафа и на родном балкончике. — Они мягкие, с ними тепло, и их можно обнимать, когда вздумается.  
  
— По-моему, тебе нужно завести себе кого-нибудь, — заключает Сехун с видом знатока.  
  
— Я не особо люблю животных, если честно. Шерсть повсюду, запах специфический, выгуливай их…  
  
— Да я не об этом! — Смех младшего тихим шелестом ложится на слух. — Человека. Я говорю про пару.  
  
— А, — Минсок медленно моргает. — Спасибо, плавали. Больше не хочу.  
  
— Но почему? Неужели тебе не хочется? — Сехун настолько чудесно выгибает брови и дует губы, что старший не может не умилиться. Он поворачивается на спину и, поглаживая свой «арбузик», вглядывается в потолок.  
  
— Я трус, понимаешь? — вдруг начинает он. — Трус, который не может, как тот же Бэкхён, а теперь наверняка и Чондэ, нести это бремя с такой же лёгкостью. У меня дети, у меня их долбаные родители, которые никогда не поймут и не примут. Они даже не попытаются меня понять. Я не хочу терять то, что дорого.  
  
— А как же Наён?  
  
— Наён была лишь прикрытием. Нам было удобно вместе. Меня не трогали по поводу личной жизни, задалбливая вечными «ну что, нашёл себе девушку?». А она просто жила в своё удовольствие — съёмная квартира, куча свободного времени, потому что я предпочитал задерживаться на работе, ну и безотказный парень в плане подарков и всего остального.  
  
Сехун никак это не комментирует. Лежит, положив голову на плечо вытянутой руки, и тихонечко сопит. Минсок надеется, что он уснул, потому что разговор, откровенно говоря, заходит не в то русло, и продолжать его нет никакого желания.  
  
Ким с трудом заставляет себя подняться, чтобы щёлкнуть выключателем и запереть дверь изнутри — родителям утренние сюрпризы ни к чему. Он ложится обратно максимально аккуратно, стараясь не потревожить Сехуна. Сон к нему не идёт. Минсок переворачивается набок. Они с младшим так близко и в то же время так далеко. Между ними океаны недосказанности и одна маленькая искра, существование которой игнорировать бессмысленно. Минсок позволяет себе маленькую вольность: протягивает руку и осторожно, лишь кончиками пальцев, касается гладкой щеки Сехуна. Рисует подушечками по скулам, ведёт от переносицы до кончика носа, опускается к линии челюсти. Он никак не ожидает, что младший схватит его здоровой рукой, поднесёт ладонь к губам и оставит на них поцелуй.  
  
— Чего не спишь? — бурчит Минсок, стремительно краснея. Благо, в комнате темно и свидетелей его маленькой слабости не найдётся.  
  
— Сегодня мы помогли Чондэ. Теперь я думаю, хён, как помочь тебе.  
  
Минсок вздыхает.  
  
— Спи, мелочь.  
  


▲▼

  
  
Утром господин О объявляет, что они выезжают после обеда. Хочет вернуться в Сеул до вечера. Сехуну немного грустно; он не против остаться здесь на выходные. Минсок зовёт его покурить на балкон. Между ними нет неловкости, но оба предпочитают молчать, наслаждаясь сигаретным дымом и едва слышимыми выдохами.  
  
— Скоро приедет Бэкхён, — наконец говорит Ким. — Хочет тебя проводить.  
  
— А Чондэ? — Сехун, устроившись в том самом уголке с подушкой, поднимает голову.  
  
— А Чондэ ждёт выговор за устроенное представление на работе. Говорит, ничего серьёзного, но теперь без заискивания перед начальством никак.  
  
— Как они отнеслись к тому, что он… Ну, — младший цокает языком. — Ну ты понял.  
  
— Узнаем, когда пройдёт собрание. Но мне почему-то кажется, что всё пройдёт хорошо.  
  
Бэкхён приезжает с фирменным пакетом и отличной новостью.  
  
— Чондэ остаётся работать в этом гадюшнике.  
  
— Ты хотел, чтобы его уволили? — младший выгибает бровь.  
  
— Конечно! Мы решили съехаться и… — Бэкхён не может сдержать радостной улыбки, когда замечает округлившиеся зенки Минсока. — И должен же мне кто-нибудь готовить ужины, когда я буду возвращаться из агентства. У меня даже фартук на этот случай имеется. С жирафиком.  
  
— Быстрые вы, — удивляется Сехун и стреляет глазками в притихшего Минсока. — Времени зря не теряете. Не то что некоторые.  
  
Бэкхён, прищурившись, пытливо глядит сначала на Минсока, затем на Сехуна.  
  
— Я не понял, вчера что-то произошло?  
  
— Н-нет, — гаркают синхронно.  
  
— Ну-ну, заливайте кому-нибудь другому, — фыркает Бён, прежде чем скрестить руки на груди — обиделся, а затем вспоминает про пакет и возвращает ту гаденькую ухмылку, от которой Сехуну становится не по себе. — Я тебе подарочек приготовил.  
  
Расстеленный на кровати свитшот с мордой волка застаёт Сехуна врасплох.  
  
— Сжалился над тобой и решил свитер с быком не покупать, — поясняет самодовольно Бэкхён. — Молодому поколению новую моду.  
  
— Я думаю, — всё же отзывается младшенький. — Пускай это, — тычет пальцем в вещицу, — носит хён. Он же у нас гордый и одинокий.  
  
— Ничего, сладкий. Приедешь в следующий раз, я вам парные свитера подарю, — обещает Бэкхён, привстав на носочки, чтобы погладить белобрысую макушку.  
  
Минсок, поджав губы, злобно зыркает в его сторону, а затем и вовсе хлопает дверью. Он прощаться не умеет, потому с самого утра взвинченный и хмурый. Шуток не понимает, действительность не принимает. Печальные глаза Сехуна его раздражают, а собственное поведение бе-сит. Ему бы свитера не с пингвинами, а с баранами носить — самое то. Когда он остаётся с младшим наедине, ладони зудят — так охота прикоснуться, губы горят — всё ещё помнят вчерашнюю ночь. И где-то в груди разрастается надежда, что они смогут всё, что между ними произошло, повторить.  
  
Бэкхён находит его на кухне, в глубокой задумчивости жующим кусок огурца. Он протягивает ярко-оранжевый буклет с логотипом колледжа искусств со словами:  
  
— Это отдашь ему сам. И боже, Мин, давай не тупи. Ты его ненамного старше. Каких-то девять лет.  
  
Каких-то девять лет, хах!..   
  
И, чёрт, двадцать минут до отъезда!  
  
Минсок пулей несётся в комнату. Застаёт Сехуна за столом. Широкие плечи закрывают обзор; всё, что видно, — как быстро двигается рука.  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты там не дрочишь на мой светлый образ?  
  
Слышно, как мелкий фыркает. А сам думает, что ему и вчерашнего хватило (нет).  
  
Наконец, резко крутанувшись на стуле, он едва не сбивает хёна с ног, но очень удачно ловит в свои объятия, устраивая подбородок на груди.  
  
— Ну что? — театрально закатывает глаза Минсок, а сам рукой тянется погладить выбритый затылок и пальцами зарыться в светлые пряди. Сехун прикрывает веки и урчит, словно огромный домашний кот. Минсоку хочется зацеловать его до потери сознания.  
  
— Хён, можно я приеду как-нибудь?  
  
— Свитер с оленем не дам.  
  
— Шутишь, — грустно хмыкает младший. — А мне ведь совсем не до шуток. Я тебе здесь даже кое-что нарисовал, — и протягивает ему листок.  
  
Минсок плачет. Нет, всё не настолько драматично. Плачет он от смеха. Ну кому ещё на прощание взбредёт дарить нарисованный член? Конечно же, Сехуну, этому белобрысому, ужасно красивому чудику. Член-то не простой; он в цветных навороченных кроссовках и с носком в обнимку. А сбоку маленькая приписочка: « _Продолжение следует после того, как поцелуешь…_ » Было бы глупостью отказаться от столь заманчивого предложения.  
  
Минсок проходится дорожкой поцелуев от лба к приоткрытым губам. Они теряют счёт времени, и отлипают друг от друга только тогда, когда раздаётся стук в комнату.  
  
— Пора, — объявляет старший.  
  
— Пора, — обречённо выдыхает Сехун.  
  
Автомобиль выезжает со двора, и госпожа О из окна машет аккуратной ладошкой семье Ким. Минсок наблюдает за происходящим с балкончика, приканчивая уже вторую сигарету.  
  
Сехун, развалившийся на заднем сидении отцовского джипа, мнёт в пальцах буклет.  
  
— Пап, мам, мне нужно кое-что сказать вам.  
  
Отец ловит его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. Мать оборачивается через плечо.  
  
— Я хочу рисовать.  
  
Минсок, признаться, и не подозревал, что счастливое «когда-нибудь» случится настолько скоро. Где-то на пороге за сердце хватается его мама, чертыхается отец и давится стащенной домашней выпечкой Бэкхён, а Сехун, выбегая из дверцы с заднего сидения, искренне радуется, что за рулём вписавшейся в столб машины на этот раз сидит не он. Минсок стряхивает с сигареты пепел и, цокая языком, с ухмылкой глядит на стену пыли, поднимающуюся за уносящим (слава пингвинам, в его сторону) ноги малым.  
  
Продолжение действительно следует после поцелуя...


End file.
